An omegas secret
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / X-ray and Vav / MadRay / MoVav / Mavin / Raywood . There is something that we hide deep down so far down that we won't even tell our best friend. But sadly for one hero the past has come back throwing him into a world of chaos. Will he be able to recover from this chaos or will it all destroy him in the end? Warning: Past Mpreg, Alpha, beta and omega and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It's dark. The wind is softly howling, rain pelting down, an occasional crack of thunder after a flash of lightning and the sky covered in dark raging fluffiness.

A cloaked figure dashes through the streets using the cloak to conceal something as if to protect it. The figures head is down slightly as the wind blows against the direction the figure is walking. The figure continues moving despite this refusing to give up on the quest that the figure laid out before itself.

Finally the figure stops and looks to the building that the figure is standing in front of.

The figure looks down then pulls what was being hidden which is a basket with a small baby in it. The figure glances to the orphanage sign and after swallowing harshly begins moving closer to the door. The figure stops in front of the door making them now out of the rain thanks to the slight roof above the door and looks down to the child. The figure crouches then places the basket down on the ground in front of the door and looks to the peacefully sleeping child. "I'm sorry." A few tears roll down the figures face and the figure leans over the basket to give a hug to the baby. "I'm so so sorry. I hope that you can forgive me for this." The figure says trying to hold back sobs as tears stream down the figures cheeks. "But... It has to be done... I hope you can understand... He's not coming back and I can't do this alone." The figure sobs a little before continuing. "It's for your own good." The figure makes sure the baby is comfortable in the basket, as well as placing a gentle kiss on the forehead, then stands with a sniffle only to knock on the door before running away.

The door opens and a woman glances around then looks down only to spot the baby in the basket.

"Oh dear." She picks up the baby to see if it's okay and finds it is in perfect condition. She blinks then glances around but sees no one. She looks back to the baby then is about to place the baby back in the basket when she spots something written on the onesie. "Kerry..." She reads then looks to the babies face. "Is that your name little one?" She puts the baby in the basket then picks up the entire basket only to take it inside shutting the door.

The figure who had been watching from the shadows of an alleyway sighs in relief then regretfully turns and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Vav uses his slow-mo hands to stop the villain in his tracks and X-ray fires a beam from his glasses.

The beam knocks the villain to the side knocking the knife from one hand away as well as the remote in the other hand.

X-ray thinks fast and fires another beam destroying the remote.

"NO!" The villain yells seeing this and finally police are able to move forward arresting the man.

"The day is saved by X-ray and Vav once again!" Vav states puffing out his chest.

X-ray smiles then glances to something out of the corner of his eye and sees Dragonface watching in amazed admiration. He turns away and Vav comes over to him as the crowd disperses.

"That was great!" Vav chirps happily.

"It was." X-ray nods. "Well now that that's done what should we do?" He asks watching Vav.

"Well I was going to visit Mogar." Vav admits.

"Ah." X-ray nods upon hearing plans to hang out with their only alpha friend. "Just to hang?" He asks the other omega.

"Yeah. We'll be hanging out." Vav puts an arm around his fellow omega. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." He heads off with that.

X-ray watches him go then turns away with a sigh only to head off as well. He watches the ground only to run into someone. "Ah sorry I didn't see you there." He apologizes taking a step back then looks up only to gasp finding the Mad King standing there. He tenses as the scent of an alpha washes over him. He has known that the other is an alpha but standing so close to him with nothing, like a glass wall, between them really lets his scent smell so strong.

The Mad King smells like wood and rain which is actually a pretty nice smell.

"Mad King."

"Long time no see X-ray." The Mad King greets. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

X-ray looks away. "That is none of your concern." He says with a guarded voice and out of the corner of his eye he sees the Mad King raise an eyebrow.

"Is it because I'm an alpha?" The Mad King questions and X-ray blinks in surprise. "You know I've seen the way that you react to alphas." He explains while X-ray won't look at him. "Avoiding them and if any try to hit on you then you shove them away."

"So what?" X-ray questions wondering what the other is trying to get at.

"I just was wondering what you have against alphas." The Mad King tells him. "It's curious as I've never seen anyone act like that. There doesn't seem to be even one alpha you considered to possibly be a mate. You seem to just dislike all alphas."

"I don't need an alpha." X-ray tells him then walks around him heading off. He can feel the others gaze as he keeps walking until he turns a corner in which the feeling of being watched fades. He sighs in relief relaxing himself. He heads back to the apartment deciding to play some video games until Vav gets back. He does just that not noticing the time slip past time. He turns as the other comes into the apartment. "Hey." He greets.

"Hey." Vav greets back.

"It went well?" X-ray asks.

Vav nods smiling. "Mhm. He showed me this cool part of the forest."

"Ah." X-ray nods.

"By the way what's supper?" Vav asks moving towards the kitchen.

"Leftovers." X-ray answers simply.

"Sounds good." Vav says disappearing to the kitchen and X-ray turns away back to his game.

X-ray plays the game, Vav gave him some pizza that was in the fridge and was still good in which they finish it, until it starts to get late. He shuts it down and heads to bed hearing Vav in the shower as he walks past the bathroom. He makes it to his room and changes into black pyjama pants only to lay down on his bed. He lays there awake in the darkness for a few moments before rolling over trying to sleep. He finally does manage to drift off in the end.

The next day he and Vav are walking along towards Hilda's lab and reach Monarch labs.

They stop as a male with a strong alpha scent approaches them and X-ray tenses.

The man has slightly messy brown hair, some really short stubble on his chin and dark brown eyes. He's wearing a black unzipped sweater with a blue t-shirt underneath and jeans with black runners. He smiles at X-ray who glares in return. "Hey."

"What do you want?" X-ray snaps at the man.

Vav glances between the two feeling rather confused. He hasn't seen such level of hostility in X-ray against some random alpha who doesn't even look like a villain.

"Hey can't a guy come to apologize?" The man shrugs casually with a smile as his eyes remain on X-ray.

X-rays hands ball up into fists. "It's a few years too late for that Joel." He growls only to turn and run off away from them.

"X-ray!" Vav calls to his friend but he doesn't look back.

X-ray notices the Mad King seemingly have watched the encounter from by an entrance to an alley. He ignores him and keeps going. He slows to a stop panting once he feels that he has gotten far enough away. He glances back but sees that no one followed as far as he can see.

There is a few people walking around but they pay him no mind.

He sighs in relief glad that he wasn't followed and turns away hunching over to catch his breath. He straightens when he gets his breathing back to normal then he begins walking along not sure where he's headed. He decides to head into a nice looking cafe for a bit and while he enjoys his order he checks out a newspaper trying to distract himself. He puts it down not long after finishing what he ordered. He pulls out his wallet to pay when he pauses, wallet almost open, as he feels his phone vibrate so he checks it finding that it's Vav.

Hey. Where'd you go? We're looking for you. What happened? That guy wouldn't tell me anything. Please X-ray talk to me.

He sighs softly then responds.

Not now Vav. I need some time to myself.

He pays for the sandwich and hot chocolate leaving a five dollar tip. He ends up wandering town for a while until the sun begins to set. He is about to turn around to head to the apartment when a voice comes from behind him.

"It's because of that man."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

X-ray spins around and finds himself facing the Mad King.

"He's the reason that you dislike alphas." The Mad King states and X-ray glances away sadly.

After a few moments of silence X-rays wrist is grabbed gently and the Mad King begins leading him off to somewhere.

X-ray looks up to the other confused then tenses worried about where they're going. He continues following though for now as he is kind of curious about the Mad Kings intention. He promises himself that if the other does take him to his place to take him to bed then he'll escape as fast as possible.

They head past the city and come to the outskirts making X-ray blink in confusion.

The Mad King leads X-ray up onto a hill with a tree standing tall and healthy at the top. He releases X-ray then sits down under the tree so his back is not just facing the tree but the direction of the city as well.

X-ray moves over and sits down next to the Mad King not sure what's going on.

"Have you ever seen the sunset like this?" The Mad King asks and X-ray turns to look at the sunset as it bathes the land and sky in a beautiful orange colour.

The landscape almost seems to be glowing softly to compliment the setting sun. There is no wind making it a still, quiet and a beautiful view like a beautiful painting.

"No." X-ray slightly gasps taking the beauty in. "Is this... Why you brought me here?" He glances to the other.

"One reason. It's also a nice place to do a little stargazing too." The Mad King tells him and X-ray glances away eyes half open.

"Yes."

The Mad King looks to X-ray.

"That man... Joel... He's the reason I don't particularly like alphas." X-ray brings his knees up and wraps his arms around his knees only to lay his head chin onto his knees as he stares out into the distance. "The only alphas I have ever known are knot heads to put it one way. Seeing omegas as pretty things to own, fuck and boss around." He explains while the other listens to what he has to say. "When I was in my more naive years ago I thought that it was just the way things had to be. I however wasn't the person to just fuck just to satisfy an alpha that wouldn't stay. So I was careful and I managed to not give any alphas a chance to try to take advantage of me. Then I ended up finding Joel who seemed to be more than just looking for a quick fuck. I decided to try him and it was within the first week that he made it sexual. I was naive back then and thought that it was supposed to happen that way and I thought that deep down he saw me as more than just any other pretty omega." He sighs looking down at the ground. "Then... He left me... Right when I needed him the most. He never came back until now. Years later which only adds salt to the wounds."

"I see." The Mad King says and X-ray blinks in surprise hearing held back anger in his voice. "Well that's just a dick move from him."

X-ray glances to the other as he raises his head to do so.

"That isn't the way to treat anyone." The Mad King turns to X-ray meeting his eyes.

X-ray tilts his head and the Mad King smiles.

"I grew up being taught to court an omega before anything gets serious." The Mad King explains to the other.

"Court?" X-ray questions confused.

"Like date." The Mad King informs him. "Kind of get a feel for each other and work your way to more serious things. You know. Not just jump into a sexual relationship rather quickly."

X-ray blinks then glances to the sunset. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Because you've only met alphas that have no respect for omegas." The Mad King points out and he glances to the sunset as well.

They sit there in a comfortable silence and X-ray finds himself relaxed around the other.

He also feels like telling him the story lifted a heavy load off of his shoulders. He closes his eyes softly and he finds himself softly smiling. "Say." He begins and feels the others gaze on him. "What would you do if your omega got pregnant?" He opens his eyes half way.

"Stay and help in anyway that I can." The Mad King tells him glancing to the last bit of the sun retreating below the horizon.

X-ray smiles a little more at this and he decides to try something. He knows that the other is a villain but there's just something about him especially the way that he's treating him now. He's dreamed of one day having someone like this in his life but had given up on that dream long ago. He leans against the Mad King placing his head on the others shoulder getting his attention. "You may be a villain but deep down it seems that you have a kind heart. Thank you for listening to what I wanted to get off of my chest. I just know my friends would go after Joel if they found out. Which I don't want to happen. But I really needed to get that out." He admits closing his eyes.

"It's no problem. Say. If it's alright could I scent you?" The Mad King asks and X-ray blinks open his eyes only to flicker them to look to the other.

"You want to scent me?" X-ray questions in slight surprise and the Mad King nods.

"I have wanted to do so for a while." The Mad King confirms honestly. "You can scent me too if you want."

X-ray glances away in contemplation. He knows that the other is a villain but the way that he's been acting it makes him curious. He decides that tonight he'll forget the other is a villain and try to learn more about him. "I guess."

The Mad King offers his wrist to him and X-ray blinks in surprise.

He's only seen and experienced scenting via the neck. He gently takes the others hand and gently sniffs the others wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

The rain and wood smell fills his nose and he blinks feeling the beginning of scent drunk.

X-ray has hardly ever felt like this and it usually takes a bit longer for it to happen then it did with the Mad King. He forces himself to stop before he does become scent drunk.

The Mad King turns the tables gently taking the ravens hand into his own and brings it up gently sniffing his wrist. He smiles also seeming to have the beginning of scent drunk. "You smell so wonderful. Like a freshly baked pastry."

X-ray smiles. "Thanks. I really like your scent too. Wood and rain is a good combination." He admits as words flood from his mouth before he managed to stop himself... He had only planned the thanks.

"Why thank you." The Mad King responds smiling in such a happy way that X-ray scorches the image into his mind.

They shift to be able to lay on their backs and look up at the sky as the stars come out.

"Have you learned about the stars?" The Mad King asks as they look over the twinkling lights in the sky.

"Only in school." X-ray admits his eyes sweeping to try to see anything he remembers. "But it wasn't really detailed or anything."

"Here then let me teach you a bit then." The Mad King begins to point out constellations.

They lay there talking about the stars until X-rays phone goes off.

X-ray recognizes that ringtone as Vavs. He sits up and pulls out his phone realizing that it's almost midnight. "Oh shit I didn't realize it was so late!" He gets up as does the Mad King and they turn to each other. "Thank you. I had a wonderful time." He admits smiling feeling truly happy from enjoying his time with the other.

The Mad Kings pulls out a pen and a notepad jotting something down then hands it to X-ray. "Here. We should hang out again sometime. Just call me whenever." He offers also smiling just as happy.

X-ray nods and takes the note from the notepad. "Sure. Just don't go pulling some evil plan on me."

The Mad King chuckles. "Don't worry I won't." He assures him with a tone that he swears on what he has said. "I've found something better and I'm not keen on losing it."

X-ray smiles a little more at this. "Well I'll see you later."

"See you." The Mad King responds and they wave to each other before X-ray heads off to get to the apartment.

X-ray pauses outside the door not actually looking forward to what is most likely waiting inside. He however knows that he'll have to face it eventually so might as well get it over with. He takes a deep breath and finally heads inside.

Vav jumps to his feet from the couch as X-ray walks in shutting he door behind himself. He rushes over to the other and X-ray looks to him. "Where were you?"

"Out enjoying the stars." X-ray responds. "Guess I lost track of time." He shrugs and tries to smile but it just comes off as tired.

"Well okay. What happened between you and that guy?" Vav asks and X-ray frowns though he knew that this was coming.

"I don't want to talk about it." X-ray admits glancing away.

There's a moment of silence then Vav sighs softly. "I'm just glad you're okay. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine but I'm here for you."

X-ray nods then blinks in surprise as Vav pulls him into a hug. He slowly accepts it then they pull away.

"Lets get some sleep." Vav suggests and they head down the hall to their rooms to do so.

The next day...

X-ray is laying on the couch, Vav out with Mogar, when he glances to the clock seeing the time is almost one pm. He sits up. "It's that time already?" He gets up and heads out of the apartment complex grabbing a bag along the way. He heads down along the street stopping by a store on his way. He carries something hidden in the bag and stops at a sweet shops entrance.

The sign says that it's reserved for a party this afternoon.

X-ray doesn't see anyone inside so he goes through the front door as quietly as possible. He makes it to the table that has a little paper sign saying presents. He pulls a wrapped gift out from the bag and places it on the table. He looks at it for a few moments then turns and leaves before he's found in there. He heads back to the apartment putting the bag away then heads back to the sweet shop not long after. He stays by the front door as it has a top part that can open separate from the bottom part. He watches as a boy is given happy birthday wishes.

Then suddenly someone comes up beside him making him jump then turn only to see Joel.

"What are you doing here?" X-ray hisses quietly and Joel looks to him.

"Watching. Like you." Joel says also quietly then he turns back to the party and X-ray turns back to it as well.

"Open this one first!" One of the kids there encourages excitedly pointing to a present.

"Ok ok. You're even more excited than I am." The birthday boy slightly laughs with a smile then grabs the present. He opens the present and his eyes sparkle at what's inside. "Wow!" He gasps. "This is so cool! It's a Superman doll!" He turns grinning with the doll clutched in his arms. "It's perfect!"

"Of course it is. You love super heroes." The kid that asked the boy to open the specific present first says with a smile.

The boy glances to the wrapping. "I just wish that whoever gives me these great presents would put their name on it." He admits seeing that there is no name on it.

X-ray chuckles softly in a whisper volume then speaks also in a whisper but quieter so Joel can't hear him speak. "Not a chance. Kerry." He smiles at the boy. "Happy birthday my baby." He is about to turn when he hears something that surprises him.

"Huh? There's another one without a name."

X-ray looks as the other present is opened and Kerry once again is grinning.

"It's a new hero cape and gloves!"

"Wow! That looks so fancy." One of the other kids gasp in amazement.

"Good. He likes it." Joel speaks and X-ray glances to him surprised only to see him smiling softly. "You know." He glances to X-ray. "I think I could get used to making this a yearly tradition."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

X-ray turns back to the party. "Suit yourself."

Joel perks up smiling wider. "Really?" He inches closer. "Cause I was thinking-" He tries to put an arm around X-ray but the green hero knocks his hand away with his own shocking him.

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you." X-ray turns away and heads off with that.

Joel turns watching X-ray go. "Oh come on! I'm trying here!"

X-ray pauses and glances back. "Do you even know his name?" He questions the alpha.

"Yeah." Joel responds. "Of course. Its Dragonface."

X-ray turns away in disgust and his hands clench into fists. "You didn't even bother to learn his name." He heads off leaving Joel standing there watching him leave. He gets far enough away as he turns a corner that he exhales in slight relief. He looks up and spots the Mad King approaching. "Hey." He greets with a smile.

"Hey." The Mad King smiles as well. "What are you up to?"

X-ray is about to respond when his phone goes off with the text sound he set. He looks at it. "Oh. Um sorry. I have to go. There's a villain." He explains after reading the text.

"It's okay." The Mad King wraps an arm around him to hug him. "Go stop this villain."

X-ray smiles and nods returning the hug then dashes off as the Mad King watches him go.

"Hey. You."

The Mad King turns and finds himself facing Joel himself. "Why hello there." He greets looking at him with dislike.

Joel glares at him. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

The Mad King gives Joel an unimpressed look. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're trying to steal MY omega!" Joel snaps throwing an arm out in a diagonal path back to his side as if to emphasize his anger. "And I want you to stop it!"

"Ha! I don't think so." The Mad King smirks just wanting to laugh at the other. "He's not yours and he won't be ever again."

"That's where you're wrong. I have the advantage that I had him once before. So there's no reason to argue about it. He's still technically mine because I'm gonna get him back." Joel looks over the other. "Besides he would never be interested in such a girly alpha." He tells the other smirking.

"Hmm. Some how I doubt that." The Mad King states starting to turn away.

"You'll see!" Joel storms away and the Mad King can't help but laugh.

The Mad King turns away as well and leaves. He would have reminded Joel of what he did wrong in the first place but that might be helping him. He can safely bet that Joel might pretend to be a certain way just to make X-ray become his. He walks away feeling rather confident in his win.

...

X-ray makes it to where the villain is and Vav turns as if he had waited for him. "Lets do this." He greets the other hero with a determined look.

Vav smiles and nods in agreement then they hurry towards the villain that turns to them.

X-ray dashes around quickly and the two of them charge at the villain from both sides.

The villain glances from one hero to the other trying to figure out which one to go after first. He turns to X-ray and raises the remote pointing it to him.

X-ray skids to a stop and jumps out of the way before anything can be done as he isn't sure what that might do.

Vav takes this moment to jump onto the villain tackling him to the ground.

The remote goes flying and X-ray watches it only to charge up his glasses firing at it. It explodes in mid air and X-ray turns to see the villain trying to throw Vav off of him.

X-ray quickly tries to think of something that he can do that won't end up hurting Vav in the end. He looks down to quickly find something from Hilda pulling out a lava lamp. He aims the top at the villain then removes the pointed tip.

The globs inside are sent toward the villain attacking his legs and torso as Vav leaps off just in time. They expand and the villain can now hardly even move and he falls over scrunching his eyes shut tightly as he hits the ground.

Vav comes over to X-ray and they smile at each other only to high five one another.

"Good job you two." Hilda congratulates getting the twos attention as their three beta friends approach.

"Nice timing and all." Ash adds in agreement.

"Yeah." X-ray gives Hilda the used weapon which she accepts. He stretches his arms above his head once that's done. "I don't think that he thought that we were real or something. He seemed like he didn't even plan for us." He lowers his hands to his sides.

"Maybe he didn't." Hilda agrees with a nod. "Well there probably won't be another villain coming up for a little bit. Why don't you two go relax at your apartment?"

"Sounds good to me." X-ray agrees to that and with their goodbyes the two heroes head away to go to their apartment. He plops down onto the couch and pulls out his phone selecting the Mad Kings contact in which he sends him a greeting text. He lowers his phone then turns as Vav approaches. He frowns seeing that something is bothering him. He sits up a little worried about his friend. "Vav?"

"X-ray. I need to talk to you." Vav sits next to him and X-ray watches his friend. He places his elbow on his knees and lowers his head. "I know that you don't like alphas all that much." He begins while the other listens to him. "And I'm sure it's because of that guy... But... I... I think I may have found my alpha."

X-ray blinks at this. "Your alpha?" He asks in surprise and Vav nods in confirmation.

"Yeah. It's everything that was explained to me when I was younger." Vav gives verbal confirmation. "I want to be with him every moment, I crave his touch, his scent and I want to devote myself to him. When I smell his scent it makes me want to scent him until I'm extremely scent drunk." He raises a hand clenching his suit in the chest area. "It even hurts a little to be away from him."

"Wait. Wait." X-ray says with his hands up to do the hold on gesture trying to think through his suddenly jumbled mind. "Who is it?" He questions lowering his hands while he keeps his eyes on Vav like he's been doing.

"Mogar." Vav informs him. "He treats me so nicely. He doesn't try to make me start a sexual relationship and when we hang out even if it's just us somewhere in the woods we hang out. It's always nice and no intimacy is even needed."

X-ray glances away and there's a moment of silence. "Vav..."

Vav bites his lip as he waits for X-ray to speak unable to look to him worried about the rejection of it.

X-ray sighs then softly smiles. "I'm glad that you found someone that treats you nicely."

Vav blinks then glances to X-ray in surprise. "I thought you were going to be against it." He admits keeping his eyes on the other.

X-ray chuckles softly. "Haha Vav. Yeah I may not be the biggest fan of alphas but I know Mogar. And you said so yourself. He treats you well. It's not like it's some stranger to me." He admits and he flickers his eyes to the other letting their eyes meet. "Plus you're really happy with him. I can tell."

Vav smiles then hugs his friend at this. "Thank you X-ray!"

X-ray smiles and places a hand on one of Vavs arms that are around him. He closes his eyes softly and they sit there for a moment before pulling apart. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." Vav responds happy that his friend is glad that he's happy.

X-rays phone notifies him of a text message and he turns away to read it. He finds out that it's a text from the Mad King.

Vav looks over his shoulder at the start of the conversation. "Who's that?" He asks as X-ray types a response since X-ray hasn't put a name to the Mad Kings number on his phone.

"Its just someone new." X-ray tells him sending a response.

Vav raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

X-ray almost grins at his friend turning to him to do so. "Yeah. Don't worry about it right now." He turns away again.

"Do you like this person?" Vav leans against X-ray with a smirking face as X-ray watches after turning to him when he leaned against him.

"We're on a friends base." X-ray informs him. "He's nice when you get to know him." He glances to his phone as he gets a response.

"Ohh. And he wants to meet you." Vav says reading the conversation and scoots himself closer to his friend. "So. What is he? I bet he's an alpha."

"What makes you say that?" X-ray questions glancing to him. "I would have thought that you'd say omega or beta not alpha."

"Well X-ray I just believe that you accepting me and Mogar was influenced not only by you knowing Mogar but also by you finding a nice alpha. Though I doubt it's the one that I saw before."

"Joel?" X-ray questions then nods. "Yeah. It would be weird if the man that made me despise alphas would be the one to do the opposite. Showing me a whole new world of different kinds of alphas."

"So are you going to tell me this persons name?" Vav questions hopefully watching his friend.

X-ray chuckles bringing a hand up to be slightly by his mouth for the moment that he chuckles then lowers it. "Sorry Vav. Not quite yet. I want to make sure myself before I decide anything."

"You like him or her." Vav chuckles himself and pokes X-rays cheek. "You really like them!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

"What?" X-ray questions looking to his friend in surprise.

Vav grins back at him. "Aw come on just admit it. You like this person!"

"No I don't." X-ray insists turning away.

"You do!" Vav pokes his friends cheek teasingly again. "You absolutely do!"

X-ray huffs at this and leaves heading to the kitchen.

"Aw come on X-ray!" Vav calls after his friend who doesn't look back. "You'd better tell me who it is soon." He speaks to himself laying his head on his arms that he put on the couch's armrests still grinning.

X-ray sighs in relief and goes back to talking to the Mad King over texts as they plan to meet together again soon. He feels his face heat up slightly and he feels rather excited about the plans for tomorrow. He brings the cell phone to his chest smiling softly even closing his eyes for a moment. "Yeah. Maybe I do like him. Just a little though." He admits to himself quietly.

...

"This won't do." Joel growls as he slightly paces with stomping feet. "Why is it taking so long?" He kicks up some dirt and tosses the pair of binoculars into the nearby car's open window with clenched teeth. "This doesn't make sense! Why!" He pulls out his cell and smiles as his jaw relaxes. "I guess it's time to step up my game and show him all that I can do." He chuckles to himself. "Then I will have that pretty omega once again. He should be proud and happy that I chose him. I don't go for just any omega. They have to be pretty and he fits the bill perfectly. Soon you'll be my plaything once more as all good omegas should be to us alphas."

...

X-ray blinks as a text comes in from an unknown number. He shrugs it off deleting it as he figures that it's a wrong number text. He puts his phone on his nightstand for now. He heads to have a shower putting his phone on it's charger. He heads to the bathroom getting a towel along the way. He takes a shower enjoying the spray of the warm water washing over him. He stands there for a few moments just enjoying it because he finally starts washing himself. He finishes and gets out turning off the water only to get dressed then head out of the bathroom with the towel in the bathroom hamper. He heads to his room and checks his phone seeing another text by the unknown number from before. He looks at it wondering what's going on.

Won't you come meet me?

He frowns trying to figure out if this really is a wrong number text or not. He wants to shrug it off as just that but he isn't too sure now. He deletes it again deciding to check it if the number texts him again. He places his glasses on his nightstand along with his cell making sure to plug the cell into it's charger. He lays down on his bed enjoying the softness and comfortableness in which he ends up drifting off into sleep.

Meanwhile...

"Humph." Joel frowns heavily at his phone. "It'll work eventually." He tries to think of a way that might really get the desired results in which he finally thinks of it. He quickly types on his phone then stuffs it in his pocket only to climb into the card driving off. "Just you wait and see." He drives along until he finds what he's looking for. He pulls into a parking lot getting out even locking the car behind himself. He jogs towards the one he was looking for. "Hey!"

Dragonface stops and turns around to see who's there. "Is something wrong?" He asks hopeful that it's some kind of hero work for him.

Joel slows down to a stop in front of the other. "There's something I need to talk to you about. Got a minute?"

"Of course." Dragonface nods pushing the heading to the place he currently lives in to the back of his mind for now.

The two settle on a nearby park bench that Joel leads him to.

"So what is it mister?" Dragonface asks watching Joel's own face in curiosity.

"The names Joel." Joel informs the other flashing a smile. "And I'm your father."

Dragonface blinks in shock and slight confusion. "My... Father...?"

Joel nods. "Yeah. Hey." He greets watching for how the other reacts.

Dragonface glances away to straight ahead but his head tilted down. "But I thought that I didn't have a family." He admits still trying to process the information.

"Yeah well you do."

Dragonface turns back Joel a little conflicted right now as seen by his expression. "What happened? Why are you here? Why now?"

"Listen." Joel turns to look forward bunching over only enough to place his elbow on his knees which he leans on for support. "To tell the truth I wasn't there when your mother left you at that orphanage." He explains. "So I can't speak about why it happened and all that. But I'm back and I was hoping that maybe you would give me a chance. A chance to be your father."

There's silence and Dragonface turns away reeling in shock for a minute before speaking without thinking.

"You want to be my father now?"

"Mhm." Joel nods flickering his eyes to him. "That is if you'll allow it."

Dragonface turns meeting Joel's eyes for a few moments then swallows heavily not fully sure what to do.

"You know it's okay if you don't want to jump right into it." Joel assures him. "You can get to know me a little before you decide."

"I guess we could talk and learn about each other." Dragonface admits. "Could you... Tell me about my mother?"

Joel turns back to looking ahead. "Your mother was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." He begins. "Your mother was strong, kind and a good omega."

"Why did you go away?" Dragonface questions further.

"Well. There was something for me to do." Joel responds. "And when I finished with that I decided to come back to you and your mother. But things had changed so I felt like an outsider." He closes his eyes for a moment then opens them again. "I think I'm the reason your mother left you." He turns when he feels a hand on his arm by his shoulder after he said that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Dragonface is smiling a little at him. "Don't be too hard on yourself." He tells Joel. "You had to do something which took you away for a bit. You had a reason."

Joel smiles with a hint of s smirk mixed in with it. "Thank you. You are very smart and kind." He tells the boy. "I'm planning on getting your mother back and taking you in to be how we should be." He informs Dragonface keeping his eyes on him. "I'm gonna try on my own but if I need your help will you help?"

Dragonface nods and leans against Joel closing his eyes. "Yes. I like the sound of that." He agrees. "I've always wanted a family I could call my own and it'll be even better because it's my real family."

Joel smirks widely. "Perfect." He has a slight purr in his tone that he tries to hide as something is finally going how he wants it to. "Then I will surprise you with your mother."

"Okay."

"Let me walk you to where you're currently staying before it gets too late." Joel offers softening his smirk into just a smile. He and Dragonface get to their feet with Dragonface no longer leaning against him.

"Yes. Thank you."

...

X-ray blinks awake and finds his room is dim but it is bright enough to tell him that the sun must be rising. He sits up and stretches with a yawn. "Hm. I probably could sleep for a bit longer... What time is it?" He reaches to his phone while rubbing one eye with his other hand. He moves his hand away to unplug his cell to bring it close. He hits the lock button and the screen lights up to show him the time and any notifications. "Six am." He reads out loud. "That's much too early." His eyes skirt downwards noticing a notification and sees that it is a text from that number. "This isn't a wrong number text." He opens his phone to check the text and as soon as he reads it his eyes widen. He drops his phone onto the bed from the shock and his hands shake a little. He definitely feels awake after reading the text sent yesterday after he had fallen asleep.

I'm going to see our son. Meet me there won't you?

"N-No." He brings his hands up to clutch at his hair as even more of his body starts to shake. "How did he even get my number!? I changed it so he wouldn't be able to text me or even call me!" His breaths begin to pick up in pace. "And he's going after our son! This can't be happening!" His head drops until his chin is almost against his chest and he ignores that he's pulling out a few strands of hair from his grip on it. "He's putting me in a very bad spot. What am I supposed to do?!" He takes a good while to calm down and finally he is able to control his breathing enough to take a few deep breaths. He releases his grip on his hair and straightens closing his eyes for a moment. "I need to calm down. I need to think about this." He opens his eyes after a minute or two feeling calmer than before. "Okay. First step is done. Now I need to think of what to do." He pauses for a moment thinking in silence.

The house is nice and quiet so Vav must not be awake yet, though this gives X-ray better concentration on his thoughts.

He sighs heavily. "I can't tell Vav and the others. Not after hiding the truth from them for so long. Plus it would probably end with some kind of confrontation... If Vav isn't mad that I even kept my pregnancy from him." He pauses with a deeper frown than before finding that he isn't sure what he's supposed to do. His eyes drift to his cell that's on the bed and he blinks as it hits him. "Of course!" He quickly grabs it opening another contact and firing a text hoping to hear back as soon as possible. He blinks in surprise as he receives a text right away and so he takes a look to the conversation he started.

I need to talk to you as soon as possible.

I didn't expect you to be awake by now but of course you can talk to me. Do you want to do it over text, the phone or in person?

X-ray smiles a little glad that he at least has the other on his side ready to help him. He types back his response wanting to do this as soon as possible.

I kinda want it to be in person if you're not busy.

Nope. I'm not busy. Do you want to come over and we can talk at where I'm staying? Or would you prefer another location?

Your place is okay. I just need the address.

Alright here it is... I'll wait here for you.

Thanks.

X-ray locks his phone after getting the address and sending the text of gratitude and he puts it down on the bed. He gets dressed into casual wear including a black t-shirt, purple sweater that he leaves unzipped, slightly dark jeans and he plans to grab his black runners from by the front door. He stuffs his cell into his sweater pocket along with his keys then he heads out to the kitchen. He grabs a sticky note and a pen writing on it then he sticks the sticky note to the fridge. He heads to the front door and puts on his shoes only to leave making sure to lock the door behind himself. He heads out of the building and quickly looks up the fastest way to the address given by using his phone. He memorizes it then locks his phone stuffing it back into his pocket. He heads off on his way with that in the direction he needs to go. He is glad that it's not too busy as most people are getting up or getting ready for work so the city seems to be mostly quiet right now though not silent. He keeps going stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walks watching out for signs so he doesn't get lost getting to his destination. "I hope that everything will go well." He speaks a little quietly to himself as he keeps going and he takes a right turn at the street that he needs to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Vav groans as he begins to awaken then he blinks his eyes open. He sees sunlight streaming slightly through his curtains from the sun that has risen in the sky. He sits up after a few moments only to stretch. "That was a good nights sleep." He says to himself then gets up heading to the kitchen wanting some food completely walking past X-rays room without looking inside. He gets to the fridge and blinks noticing the sticky note. He takes it off the fridge and reads it.

I'm stepping out because there's something that I need to do. Take care of anything needed today with Mogar please. I will let you know if I can join you today. X-ray.

Vav slightly frowns wondering just what his friend could be doing. He puts the note back onto the fridge to try to not forget then he opens the fridge to see what he could have for breakfast. He is glad that at least X-ray told him that he couldn't help today. He just wonders what could have pulled X-ray away from his hero duties. He tries to not dwell on it too long as he pulls out the milk deciding to have some cereal this morning.

...

X-ray arrives to the address and looks to a town house.

The town house is a dark brown almost black colour with a grey metal outside door with a mahogany inside door, dark grey numbers that are eight seven zero four. It has sidewalk like cement as the front step and a cement pathway going straight to the front step. The grass looks well take care of as its a healthy dark green and is even mowed so it doesn't grow tall. The roof looks to have black shingles on its slanted surface and there is a for sale sign in the lawn of the one next door.

He heads up to the front door opening the outside door then knocking on the inside door. He waits for an answer and he doesn't have to wait long as he hears the lock turning.

The front door opens revealing the Mad King standing there with his right hand on the door.

The Mad King has on black pants and a dark grey t-shirt as well as not having his crown on his head. He smiles warmly in greeting then steps aside allowing X-ray inside which X-ray takes. He shuts and locks the door behind the raven though he only locks the top lock.

The top lock is one that can be turned by the inside knob so anyone inside can unlock it. This means that X-ray can leave anytime he wants as the lock needing a key which is the door knob lock, remains unlocked.

The inside is a decent looking place. The front lobby has white tile with a black mat holding a few pairs of shoes and there is a small closet with an end table beside it across from the mat. Straight ahead is some stairs leading upstairs and it has a light grey almost white carpet that ends at the bottom of the last step, on it. The stairs kind of block any rooms from currently being seen from the front lobby but the walls are white like the walls of the stairs and the front lobby. The only other way to go after entering the place is to the right which leads to another room with the same carpet as the stairs, white walls and a set of two dark blue couches. There is also a TV placed on the wall that the couches are facing with the side of them facing he front entrance and there is a light brown wooden shelf system built into the wall under the TV. The shelf holds some movies or games or perhaps both as X-ray isn't sure, two gaming systems and a DVD slash VHS player. There is a window on either side of the tv though the brown curtains are drawn closed. There is a hole at the far back corner facing the same direction as the couches which is to the front of the place, that leads to what X-ray imagines is the kitchen.

X-ray politely takes off his shoes as the Mad King turns to him. He lets the Mad King take the lead over to one of the couches where they sit down side by side.

"What did you want to talk about?" The Mad King asks patiently waiting for X-ray to tell him.

"It's kinda about Joel." X-ray begins and he slightly glances away. "I've kind of been put in a bad spot and I'm not fully sure what to do."

"I will do all that I can help." The Mad King assures him in which X-ray nods his thanks.

"Do you remember when I asked you what you would do if your omega got pregnant?" X-rays eyes flicker towards the Mad King who nods in response so he continues. "Well years ago he, Joel, was responsible for a pregnancy I had."

"I kind of suspected that after you asked me that question." The Mad King admits and X-ray feels a little better now knowing that it won't be as big of a shock.

"Yeah. After what Joel did I became convinced that I couldn't trust alphas and that I didn't need one because I thought that they were all the same. So I pushed them away believing that if given the chance then they'll turn their backs to me like Joel ended up doing even though I thought he was different. So here's what happened. Right when I found out that I was pregnant Joel left me. He said that he had found a better omega and that he didn't need me anymore." X-ray continues the story while the other listens but he doesn't miss how the Mad Kings hands on his own lap ball into fists. "I realized that he was just like the other alphas I knew at the time. Just seeing me as a pretty play thing to ditch whenever they want. I know that even now he still sees me as just that. He probably got bored of that other omega and came to me because he figured I'd be willing to throw myself at him. I can see it in the way that he acts."

The Mad King nods as if also having seen that in the other.

"But back to the story. I had the child while keeping it all a secret from anyone I could including Vav. I wore baggy clothing to hide it and everything. Luckily Vav didn't pick up on my pregnancy smell which helped out a lot. I had the child without him knowing but there was no way for me support both me and the baby. I kept him for a little bit wanting to ensure I found a good place for him. I found a really nice orphanage that treated the kids well as well as performed background checks on any adopters. I knew that it was what I was looking for. So I made sure he had his name with him so they'd know what to call him..." X-rays hands clench into fists with one around the other.

The Mad King clenches his teeth as he can only imagine how hard all that must have been on the omega.

"And I took him to that place when no one would see me... Leaving him on the doorstep and making sure someone would answer the door... It was one of the hardest and most heartbreaking things I've ever had to do and even now I still feel guilty about what I had to do." X-ray closes his eyes that are wet with tears tightly as if remembering the pain of it all vividly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

It is only the Mad King placing a gentle hand over one of his own that keeps him calm enough to continue the story.

X-ray opens his eyes continuing with the story. "I still cared about him even now. I never blamed him for what Joel did and to be honest I did want to keep my baby. It's just... At the time I didn't think he would come back so it was the best thing I could do at that point in time. I couldn't support both of us on my own after all. I also didn't want to drag Vav into the situation... Because I felt that it was my responsibility alone to decide what must be done being the babies mother and all. After it was all done I convinced myself that he would never forgive me for what I did. That if he ever knew that I was his mother then he would hate me. So I tried to distance myself from him because I couldn't stand the thought of him hating me. If he remains unaware of it then he won't really hate me. Though I would leave a present every birthday without a name on it. I see it as the best way to say that I'm sorry for what I did. It all seemed to work for a good few years until just recently." He slightly turns to look to the other who is still listening then glances to face foward. "I had changed my phone number so Joel wouldn't be able to call or text me but he somehow found out my new one. He texted me and asked me to join him in going to see our son." He takes a moments pause to turn his head completely to the other meeting his eyes.

The Mad Kings gaze holds comfort, anger not directed at X-ray, sympathy and slight sadness from the story.

"Joel is going after our son as he knows it's a weakness for me. He is going to get him on his side and if I continue to push him away rejecting him. He'll use our son against me probably even ready to go so far as to take him far away where I'll never see him again." X-ray explains and looks down after that explanation. "Now I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I see." The Mad King moves so the hand he has it over one of X-rays own that is the one from the opposite side of his body than X-ray is on. He uses his now free hand to wrap his arm around X-rays shoulders pulling him close in an attempt at comfort.

X-ray leans against him closing his eyes softly as a few tears escape from his eyes rolling down his cheeks.

"It is quite the situation he has put you in." The Mad King brings a hand up gently stroking the omegas hair. "If you want my opinion your best chance is to tell your son the truth."

X-ray takes a deep breath slightly sighing as he breaths out. "I guess I don't really have much of a choice huh?" He opens his eyes his vision blurred with tears seeing as how he has his glasses on. "I suppose that maybe it is time to tell him and let him decide for himself." He pauses his eyes flickering upwards in the Mad Kings head direction. "Would you help me make sure that it's away from Joel? I don't want him messing it up and possibly make me seem like the bad guy."

"Of course I can help." The Mad King agrees. "I would be happy to do so."

X-ray closes his wet eyes softly and gains a small smile on his face. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

"You're a whole different kind of alpha." X-ray tells him. "And I don't mean like Joel I mean better than him. Way better. I truly do feel like I can trust you. Which kind of surprised me but it's true. You're the kind of person I never thought I'd see in an alpha and to be honest it's really nice."

"I'm glad." The Mad King responds honestly. "I wish to let you be comfortable around me. Besides no one not even omegas should ever be treated the way that so many including you are being treated." He speaks his mind in which X-ray hums softly in pleased agreement.

"Oh and by the way. His name is Kerry but you might know him better as Dragonface." X-ray admits and the Mad King blinks in surprise.

"Dragonface? Really?" The Mad King asks and X-ray nods softly. "Guess he takes after his mother in some ways huh?"

X-ray chuckles softly then sniffles. "Yeah. I guess in some ways he does." He agrees.

...

Dragonface is sitting on the edge of his bed with his elbows on his knees but his arms down. He stares at the floor thinking about what Joel has told him.

A knock comes to the door making him jump and he turns as it's open revealing the caretaker of the orphanage.

The caretaker is a slightly plump slightly older woman with dark brown hair that reaches to about her cheeks with visibly slightly curled ends. She has kind amber eyes and is currently wearing a slightly poofy pink dress with white edges. Her black high heels click against the floor as she walks. "Kerry?"

"Hey." Dragonface greets turning away as his eyes fall to half open.

"You didn't come for dinner so I thought you were out until I was told you were back by one of the other staff." The caretaker moves further inside sitting down next to the other. "What's wrong?"

"I just have a lot on my mind." Dragonface admits. "Can I ask about something?" He turns to look to the caretaker. "What do you do if the real family like the real parents of an orphan want to bring that orphan back into their lives?"

"Well we'd treat it as a normal adoption doing all our checks and everything. We don't just hand orphans over." The caretaker answers honestly she pauses then gasps. "Kerry." She begins while looking in surprised at him.

"I met my father." Dragonface admits to the caretaker. "He wants to convince my mother to come back to him and take me back in together."

"What kind of person is your father?" The caretaker asks.

"He's nice." Dragonface tells her. "During the time that I spent talking to him I didn't notice anything off. He also described my mother as a great person. I want to go with them. I really do. I'm just wondering if it is possible."

The caretaker brings an arm around Dragonface's shoulders smiling gently. "Well it sounds like it'll be okay. They'll just need to pass the test but with your judge of good characters I think that they will."

Dragonface smiles up at her upon hearing this. "Thanks."

"Now come along. It's time for dinner." The caretaker leads Dragonface out to go to the cafeteria for some supper.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

"Thank you." X-ray turns to the Mad King pausing in his start to leave.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then huh." The Mad King stands nearby while X-ray puts on his shoes.

"Yes." X-ray confirms and straightens now having his shoes on. "Just as planned."

"Just as planned." The Mad King nods softly in agreement then blinks in worry as X-ray slightly glances away. "You gonna be okay?"

X-ray pauses for a moment taking a deep breath then turns back to the Mad King though his eyes remain away. His hands are shaking so he has them loosely crossed over his chest in order to try to stop it. "Very nervous." He admits. "And fearful." His eyes fall to half open and flashes of the worst possible outcome in different forms flash through his head causing him to tense up even worse than before. "It's a slightly scary thing to do."

The Mad King pulls him into a hug wrapping his arms around X-rays waist pulling him close. He smiles softly as X-ray wraps his arms around his torso in return while nuzzling his chest. "It won't be easy. But it has to be done. I know you can do it." He moves one hand and strokes X-rays hair on the back of his head in calming strokes. "And as promised I'll be there with you. No matter what happens."

X-ray nods letting the alphas scent just surround him finding it as a calming scent letting him relax in the others arms.

The silence the two are surrounded in is a comfortable one as the two remain in a warm embrace enjoying each other's scents. Nether of them really wanting to pull apart but after a good while of holding each other they finally let go stepping away from the other. They look into one another's eyes sharing a soft smile with one another.

"I'll see you tomorrow." X-ray gives the goodbye and finally turns to actually leave.

"Yes you will." The Mad King confirms and X-ray throws a smile over his shoulder then he leaves to head home.

"To be honest I can't wait." X-ray smiles a little more to himself as he thinks about how no matter what happens he'll have someone to comfort him. He heads to the apartment making it safely through the darkened streets now only lit by moonlight form the full moon, streetlights and the lights of any vehicles passing by. He makes it back safely home and he walks into the apartment after unlocking the locked door. He finds the lights on and tv playing the sounds of Mario 64 game over. He goes over to the living room which is by the front entrance and sees the game over screen on the tv. He looks to the couch finding Vav on his side controller having just fallen from his hand as it sits on the couch by him. He turns off everything from the game to the tv then the lights. He heads to his room stripping himself of his sweater putting it over the back of his chair at his desk. He grabs his cell and places it on the nightstand making sure that it's charging.

Which it's confirmed as the battery and how much is left in it plus the word charging appear on screen.

He also places his glasses onto the night stand as he wants to get some sleep before tomorrow. He settles into bed deciding not to change at all and he closes his eyes hoping to fall asleep quickly. He keeps pushing away, as best as he can, any thoughts of what will happen tomorrow because he knows that it'll keep him up. He rolls over to face the wall that his bed is against and he stares at the darkened surface for a good few moments. He focuses his thoughts on other things rather than what might happen. He's done this quite a bit ever since he had to leave his child so he's gotten quite good at it. He closes his eyes and ends up drifting off as his thoughts move towards the alpha his body wishes for.

The door creaks slowly open letting some light from the hall way flood inside the dark room.

Vav pokes his head inside moving back a little so his mouth and nose are covered by the door. He watches his friend for a few moments making sure that he is asleep. He sighs softly on relief moving his head out from behind the door. He carefully moves in tiptoeing his way across the room towards his friend. He makes it to beside the bed then pauses sniffing the air moving to the sweater. He can smell an alphas scent on it as a pleasant wood and rain smell. He finds that the smell strikes him as familiar but he can't quite place where it's familiar. He pulls back from the sweater and turns to look to his sleeping friend.

X-ray hasn't even stirred as far as Vav is aware as he just continues to sleep peacefully.

"What were you doing all day?" Vav wonders in a whisper before his attention turns to why he is here. He moves closer the nightstand still tiptoeing around. He pauses and spares a quick glance to X-ray. He turns to the cell picking it up as X-ray remains asleep. He opens it the phone screen light bright in his face in the darkness making him blink once or twice to let his eyes adjust. He already knows the password, though X-ray doesn't know that he knows, and he opens the messages. He had watched X-ray enter the password and memorized it though he did tell X-ray his. He did so by asking him to do something on it and gave him the password to get in. He knows that X-ray doesn't have to know about him knowing but he thought that it was only fair X-ray knows his. He finds the messages he's been looking for and reads the name X-ray put for that contact. "I see." He exits out of the messages and closes the phone putting it back then tiptoes out of the room. He shuts the door as quietly as possible then breaths a breath of relief that he actually did it. "I have a name." He smiles to himself then heads off to his room shutting off any lights he turned on along the way.

The next day...

X-ray is getting ready for the day deciding to wear his X-ray outfit. He doesn't want to draw attention to himself from his friends after all. He decides to head outside hearing Vav lightly snoring in his own room. He gets outside and he takes a moment taking a deep breath of fresh air. He closes his eyes softly and he wants to do something while no one else will know. He figures its best to do this outside to not awaken Vav so he opens his eyes. He's done this a few times but this time feels a little different than before but he doesn't dwell on it only having a limited time frame.

...

Dragonface is walking along doing his morning patrol to look out for trouble. "I will be a great hero!" He brings his hands to chest height clenching them into fists with determination. He keeps walking not really feeling the crisp morning air as much as he used to. He's done this enough and he quite enjoys the cool peaceful mornings. His breath cannot be seen as he breaths in and out but sometimes he likes to imagine that it can be seen. He would try to make the visible breath look different by breathing out in different ways. He only does that when he's bored. He slows to a stop beside a bush taller than him and he turns to it on his right as he hears something.

The bush is a dark green and is trimmed in a very nice lay with rounded edges rectangle. It's only just a little taller than him as it sits there like it's meant to be a fence to a backyard or most likely decoration.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

He moves into the bush moving branches out of his way glad that he's small to move easier in it. He makes it to the other side and peers out from it with some leaves moved so he may see the other side. He blinks in surprise as he sees that X-ray is the one that's there humming. He wonders what's going as X-ray continues humming. His attention is fully captured by the older hero when X-ray begins singing with a very beautiful singing voice. He can hear him even though he's singing at about normal talking volume.

"Hush now, my darling. Close your eyes and sleep. Waltzing the waves. Diving in the deep." X-ray moves slightly moving forward a little almost as if slightly dancing then he turns slightly moving his arms so one comes to his chest for a moment. He lowers his hand as he continues to sing. "Stars are shining bright. The wind is on the rise. Whispering words, of long lost lullabies." He moves turning to his right a little then slightly jogging for a moment in that direction. He stops and stands tall with a small smile on his face as he continues. "Oh won't you come with me. Where the moon is made of gold. And in the morning sun. We'll be sailing."

Dragonface blinks as his eyes slightly widen in shock as X-ray sings about the moon being made of gold. "N-No. It can't be." He slightly shakes his head still reeling from the shock.

"Oh won't you come with me. Where the ocean meets the sky. And as the clouds roll by. We'll sing the song of the sea." X-ray continues to sing still slightly dancing around on the grass where no one but Dragonface seems to be currently seeing or hearing him. "I had a dream last night." He brings a hand to his chest slightly lowering his head as he stands there eyes softly closed. "And heard the sweetest sound. I saw a great white light. And dancers in the round." He opens his eyes and slightly looks up almost to the horizon. "Castles in the sand. Cradles in the trees. Don't cry, I'll see you by and by."

Dragonface stares at X-ray finding his body stuck in place watching one of his idols. His mind racing with so much he hardly has time to really look at a thought before it passes by.

"Oh won't you come with me." X-ray turns stretching out a hand slightly for a moment then bringing it to his side only to look up to where the can be hard to spot moon can be seen in the day sky. "Where the moon is made of gold. And in the morning sun. We'll be sailing." He brings two hands to his chest with his left over his right as they sit by the centre of his chest he closes his eyes softly. "Oh won't you come with me." He opens his eyes and looks to the horizon continuing after that lane where he had his eyes closed. "Where the ocean meets the sky. And as the clouds roll by. We'll sing the song of the sea." He lowers his voice for the next part though he can still be heard. "Rolling. Rolling. Rolling. Rolling."

Dragonface takes a shaky breath and his mind is starting to stop racing but only a little. His body remains frozen right where he is though he can't even think about moving right now.

X-ray drops his hands to his sides as he sings raising his voice to the volume used before. "Oh won't you come with me. Where the moon is made of gold." He takes a few steps forward a little slowly as his eyes look to the sky. "And in the morning sun. We'll be sailing free. Oh won't you come with me." He closes his eyes just as a breeze goes past him causing his cape to flutter slightly and his hair to shift. His cape and hair return to normal as soon as the breeze has blown past. He doesn't even allow the breeze to stop him from singing though. "Where the ocean meets the sky. And as the clouds roll by. We'll sing the song of the sea."

Dragonface blinks snapping back to reality from his trance as he realizes that the song is coming to an end. He begins backing up in which after a few steps he turns dashing out of the bush and away.

"Huh?" X-rays eyes snap open and he turns to the bush where he heard rustling. "What was that?" He moves closer and looks around the bush but sees nothing to tell him what that was. "Must have been a bunny or something." He shrugs it off turning away. "Well now that I did that maybe it'll give me extra luck today.

Meanwhile...

Vav awakens sitting up with a yawn and he rubs one eye tiredly. He gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to pee. He heads back to his room after washing his hands of course and he picks up his cell checking it.

Only one new message and it's from X-ray.

I'm going for a walk to see if I can find anything suspicious. I'll meet you at Hilda's lab later if something doesn't come up.

Vav takes this as the perfect moment so he replies 'okay' then he quickly gets dressed and everything. He heads off once ready and quickly gets to Hilda's lab. He arrives and finds everyone but Mogar and X-ray currently. He knows that the two are doing their patrols one in the forest and the other in the city so he's not surprised.

"Morning Vav." Ash greets flashing him a smile.

"Hey." Vav waves in response also flashing a smile.

"Where's X-ray?" Hilda asks looking up from her work on a machine though her hands remain still they are out of sight. "Didn't he come with you?"

"He said he went for a walk." Vav admits. "And that he'd come by later." He brings a hand to his chin in thought resting his other hand on his elbow. "Though he didn't really give a proper reason. So maybe it has something to do with him?"

"What are you talking about Vav?" Ash questions raising her right hand for a moment as she speaks before lowering it.

Vav drops his hands to his sides and looks to her. "X-ray has recently found an alpha and I'm very sure that he likes him. But all I currently have is the alphas scent and a possible name. X-ray hasn't really told me anything."

"Wait wait wait." Hilda moves her hands into view grabbing a rag placed on a small hanger against the wall. "X-ray likes an alpha?"

"Yeah. This alpha is different than the others that have approached him apparently." Vav confirms giving a slight nod as he gives the verbal confirmation.

"I just never thought that I'd see the day." Ash admits. "I mean with the fact that he pushes alphas away most of the time and that little incident with that one alpha."

"Yeah it's crazy huh." Vav nods again at Ash.

Hilda puts the rag back and slightly brushes her hands off like getting rid of any remaining dust or anything else left behind. "Maybe we should find out who."

"Well I got a name. Ryan. It's an alpha who goes by Ryan." Vav informs them turning to Hilda before he speaks.

Hilda brings a hand to her chin in slight thought. "Hm. I don't think that will help us too much." She admits. "But it's a start."

"I'm gonna see if I can get X-ray to tell me who it is." Vav explains to his three friends who are currently here in the lab. "So let me try that first before we do anything else. I was just hoping one of you might have known him or something."

"We'll try to keep a look out with what information we do have." Hilda promises lowering her hand to hang at her side. "You try to get more from X-ray for now as it is really all we can really do as of right now."

"Right." Vav nods in agreement to that.

AN:

Song is Song of the sea lullaby. It is very beautiful.

I'm I hope that you're enjoying so far!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven:

X-ray opens the text chat of the Mad King. He remembers how the other gave him his name to put as the contact name. He can keep this from Vav easier until he thinks that it's time to speak up. He texts him then puts his phone away only to head off with that.

...

Dragonface is sitting on a concrete wall overlooking the wooden docks below. He has placed his elbows on his knees as well as being hunched over his hands on his jaw. He watches as some people on the dock unload some bigger boats, others attending to their smaller personal boats and one or two couples with at least one person alone walking along the docks.

The gentle waves lapping at the docks posts and gently rocking some boats softly side to side. The air tainted with the smell of the sea water and theres the sound of a seagull calling out from time to time. The people's voices from the docks are quieted to a mumble as the slight noise reaches where Dragonface is sitting.

Dragonface takes a slightly deep breath through his nose then releases it out through his mouth.

"I just need to get some extra metal and maybe a little cables." Hilda slightly mumbles to herself as she walks along looking mostly at a piece of paper in her hand. "Oh hey Dragonface." She speaks up in a slightly distracted greeting as she walks past him from behind.

"Mhm." Dragonface just kind of gives a slight greeting back.

Hilda slows to a stop and turns her head to look to the other though all she can really see is the back of his torso plus head. She blinks and moves over to the other stuffing the list into her pocket. She sits down next to him with her legs hanging over the edge like how Deagonface is sitting. "What's with that down attitude?" She asks in curiosity as she feels drawn to Dragonface wanting to possibly help. She just kind of goes with that feeling wanting to know what happened. "Where's all that happiness and energy that you usually have?"

Dragonface releases out a big huff of air that seems more like a sigh then he finally speaks. "There's just a lot for me to think about." He admits to the purple haired scientist. "I mean. I've been an orphan for so much of my life believing that my family who left me on the orphanages doorstep didn't want me. Then my father appears and talks to me about things and I find out he wasn't there when my mother left me. But that he was gonna get my mother back and that we could be the family we should be. I was excited because I had always wanted someone to call true family even if it was someone who adopted me from the orphanage. But then I found out who I'm sure is my mother. My omega mother who was singing a tune familiar to me. So I watched and listened in which I kinda knew the song. It appears in very blurry and hard to really see memories. I can only remember bits and pieces of the song which is what I heard him sing. I'm just not really sure about anything anymore. I mean it seems like my mother wants nothing to do with me however still sings the song he sung to me before he left me. I'm confused. If I was cared for then why would I be abandoned on a doorstep?"

Hilda takes a slightly quiet deep breath and looks at Dragonface sympathetically. "Well if we are going on that your mother does care then listen to this." She leans forward placing her elbows on her knees and her hands linked together facing the direction straight ahead. She watches as Dragonface raises his head and he turns to her. "If I had to say why about all of this then it would be that your mother couldn't care for you. Like he had no way to take care of you the way that you deserve. Like maybe he was too young at the time for it all. So he had to give you up. Then he may still care but he might try to distance himself knowing that he won't have you as his to care for."

Dragonface blinks then turns to look to his lap where his arms flopped down onto. "Huh. I guess that would make sense."

Hilda nods. "Us adults have to make choices that will affect others both in positive ways and negative ways. It's a part of being grown up and one day you'll need to make hard choices as well."

"Heh." Dragonface smiles softly. "Well I hope I don't have to face with such tough choices. I wouldn't abandon my child if I ever have any. I'd try to stay with them no matter what."

Hilda turns to look ahead with her eyes having fallen to half open. "I think the same." She admits and Dragonface looks to her. "My father left me at an orphanage telling me that he'd be right back. But he never did come back no matter how long I waited for him. Even now he hasn't even come to me. I know what it's like to be left behind. I still don't know whether or not it was because he didn't want me or that he couldn't care for me. I just think that it was a little cruel making me think he was coming back when he wasn't." She turns to the other who places a hand on her arm and their eyes meet.

"It's okay." Dragonface assures her. "You made something of yourself in the end and that was good."

Hilda smiles softly and nods. "Yeah. Despite everything I still followed my passion. And don't let any of what's going on stray you from the path that you wish to take."

"I won't." Dragonface nods in assurance then he gets up to his feet with his arms at his sides. "I should finish my patrol. Thank you for that little talk."

"Don't worry about it. It was nice to talk." Hilda slightly waves it off after having turned her torso enough to look at Dragonface. She keeps her left hand resting on the ground just behind her butt.

"I'll see you around." Dragonface waves then heads off with that.

"Yes. See you around." Hilda slightly waves back then she slowly lowers her hand after stopping and she takes a deep breath hand at chest height. "Well what do you know." She slightly whispers to herself sitting there for a few moments. She smiles to herself and gets up heading off on her way.

Dragonface on the other hand is walking along keeping his eyes open and feeling at least a little better. He softly hums to himself as he goes along only to pause noticing something.

The Mad King has his back to him and he seems like he might be tinkering with something like maybe some kind of device.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter twelve:

"Hey." Dragonface speaks up moving closer to the Mad King who stops then turns to him.

The Mad King turns away and dashes off into the alley.

"Hey! Get back here!" Dragonface shouts giving chase to the other who leads him through the slightly winding alleyway. He keeps running staying on his tail not wanting to lose him. "I've got you now!" He makes the same right hand turn that the Mad King did but skids to a stop right after. He has found himself in a secluded looking area with a concrete with buildings around them but there about four ways to goon which he glances around. "Where'd he go?" He has his body twisted allowing him to look down the path to his left when he hears a sound to his right. He turns his body quickly to the direction that the sound of small rocks being stepped on or kicked by someone approaching.

A familiar green hero is approaching from the path that is to Dragonface's right. He has a small smile on his face that almost looks a little forced and his hands are slightly trembling from where they hang at his sides. He manages to keep his eyes on Dragonface though.

"X-ray!" Dragonface greets and slightly glances around. "The Mad King came through here! We have to find him I think he might be planning something!"

"I know." X-rays words cause Dragonface to turn to him.

"Then where shall we go? We need to find him." Dragonface asks and X-ray smiles just a touch more though it falters slightly.

"There is no need for that."

"Huh?" Dragonface looks at X-ray with a rather confused look on his face only to blink in shock when the Mad King walks right up next to X-ray. "What? What's going on?" He questions looking wide eyed at X-ray and the Mad King going from one to the other.

"I asked him to lead you here." X-ray explains and his eyes slightly flicker away as well as falling half open as he pauses. "There's something that needs to be discussed. Something that not everyone needs to hear."

Dragonface turns his attention to X-ray who sighs softly.

"You see... The truth is... I am your mother."

Dragonface stands there mouth gaping though no sound escapes. He can't move as his body won't respond and his mind races but the thoughts come to a halt as X-ray continues.

"What happened was the alpha I was with at the time, Joel, left us for another omega. He didn't actually care about us." X-ray explains bringing one hand up reach across his body so his right hand grabs his left arm. He tries to settle his shaking hands but he can't get them under control even with his one hand gripping his arm. "I was unable to support us both so I looked for a good place for you and I found it. So I had to leave you there when no one would see me. To be honest doing that was one of the most heartbreaking and hardest things I have ever had to do. But it was for the best at the time. So you would have a better life."

"But he came back." Dragonface just lets things go unfiltered as he speaks reeling in shock.

"He is only doing this because he figures that he can make me go back to being his toy." X-ray informs Dragonface. "He's not a good alpha."

Dragonface stares at X-ray for a moment and X-ray sighs softly.

"He is doing whatever he has to in order to make me come back to him." X-rays eyes flicked to the young hero. "He knows my weakness... You..."

Dragonface blinks and finds himself speechless.

"I only distanced myself because ever since I had to leave you and even now I feel guilty for what I've done. And the only way I could think of to say sorry was to get you something for your birthday even if I couldn't bring myself to let you know it was from me." X-rays drops his hand to his side before continuing. "I thought that if I ever told you then you'd hate me and I couldn't bare it if it was true. But..." He sighs again this time closing his eyes softly. "You do deserve the truth and Joel is putting me in a bad spot hoping to make me have to go to him." He opens his eyes halfway looking at Dragonface. "I'm not asking for forgiveness for what I did. Also no one should make you choose what you will do now. It is your choice."

Dragonface shuts his mouth and starts backing up slightly shaking his head as he does so. He finally turns around and runs in the opposite direction.

X-ray flinches harshly as this happens and looks down not even looking up as the Mad King places a hand on his shoulder.

The Mad King worriedly pulls X-ray into a hug and X-ray buries his face into the others chest. He holds him as the others shoulders start to shake letting him cry. He rubs his back with one hand and leans down slightly nuzzling his hair with his eyes closed.

X-ray clutches to the Mad King as if the other is the only thing keeping him from fading form existence. He sobs to the other who just continues to hold him and comfort him.

The Mad King makes a slight rumble sound in his chest to try to soothe the other and it seems to work a little. He continues to let out comforting sounds and after a little bit X-ray finally calms down.

X-ray has a final one or two hiccups and he sniffles a little though the sobs have stopped. He turns his head so the right side is against the others chest.

The Mad King raises his head a little and opens his eyes halfway when X-ray shifts. He keeps him close still and has stopped rubbing his back for now. "Come on. Lets go."

X-ray nods and moves back only for the Mad King to put an arm around his shoulders. He lets the other lead him away while he leans against him letting the alphas scent help to kind of keep him calm. He is lead to the Mad Kings place where they head inside.

The Mad King brings him to the couch and they sit down side by side. He shifts and pulls X-ray closer careful to not hit him as he moves. He now is laying on his back on the couch and X-ray laying with him but with his head on his chest. He gently plays with X-rays hair while X-ray snuggles against him.

They remain in silence as they lay there.

X-rays eyes fall shut feeling emotionally drained and the other is just so comfy. He is asleep before he knows it.

The Mad King smiles softly seeing X-ray drift off into sleep and he stops playing with his hair not wanting to wake him. He leans his head back onto the arm rest looking to the ceiling as he lets himself think for now. "The sooner the better probably." He whispers to himself only to go silent. He stares at the ceiling for a bit longer then he tilts his head back down to look to X-ray. "Once I'm sure that this will be okay long enough for me to do it." He leans his head back again this time closing his eyes letting himself take a nap.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter thirteen:

Vav leans against Mogar as they are sitting together in Mogars treehouse. He started off by sitting beside him then he leaned across his lap. He is rather relaxed tonight and is already drifting off into sleep.

Mogar is watching him while gently stroking his hair and enjoying the scent of his mate.

Vavs scent of freshly cut grass mixed with a little lavender.

Mogar just adores the smell of the omega and honestly can't get enough of the smell. He closes his eyes and he joins his mate in the dreamland. He happily dreams of generally what he's doing, cuddling his precious mate.

The next day...

X-ray blinks awake he finds himself laying in a bed in a room he definitely knows is not his room. He grabs his glasses that he spots on the nightstand then he takes in the room.

White walls, dull white carpet, a brown sliding closet door across from the bed and against the wall beside the wall the closet is a part of is a brown tall dresser. The bed is soft just right or make it very comfortable white white under sheets, navy blue slightly fluffy looking too blanket, slightly brighter than the blanket pillows that are soft and a black metal bed frame with a head board. The head board comes up a little and connects at the top with vertical bars all along like a cage. There's also a dark brown nightstand beside the bed with a black digital clock that reads nine thirty am in red numbers including the little am.

He figures that it must be the Mad Kings bed as he remembers crashing at his place. He pushes his torso up and glances around but doesn't see the other. He removes the blankets getting up to his feet. He heads out of the room to try to figure out where the other is. He figures that the other must be in the bathroom, living room or in the kitchen. He notices that he's upstairs as the stairs is to your right when you exit the bedroom. He checks out the hall going straight ahead first.

The top has the same carpet as the stairs and white walls. The bedroom is right next to the stairs though you have to turn to enter. There's a small hallway the other way with a bathroom on the wall that's across from the stairs but not facing the stairs. The bathroom has brown tiles, white walls except around the tub and shower that are connected with different shades of brown tiles around on the walls that looks nice. The shower slash tub is white with glass sliding doors, a little rack installed in the wall across from the shower head with things you'd expect t be on it. The shower head looks nice and new with its shiny silver look. The sink counter is a brown stone marble with a dark brown underneath with four drawers on the side closest to the doorway that has a white door, plus two cupboard doors next to the drawers. The sink itself is white and has a silver tap. There also is a large mirror stretching from one corner to the end of the sink counter on the wall. A small brown closet space across from the bathroom probably holding towels and maybe blankets. At the end of the hall is what looks to be an office space that's also used for storage. There's some cardboard and plastic boxes or containers stacked around the walls around a tan work desk with a black office chair. On the desk is a bunch of papers in a messy order that X-ray wonders what they could be but it wouldn't feel right on snooping on that.

He stands there contemplating things nought he doesn't think he has to worry as none look like blueprints. He moves a few steps closer and sees printed as well as written words though he isn't close enough to read them. He turns away figuring that it must be nothing important to him. He heads down the stairs and pauses taking a quick sniff of the air. "I smell something yummy." His mouth waters at the delicious smell and his stomach grumbles in hunger. He follows the smell until he is peeking into the kitchen where he finds the Mad King making something on a pan on the stove. He finds himself smiling softly and he moves into the kitchen.

The kitchen has dull white tiles, light brown marble counter space that connect at the corner, a black up to date stove and oven, a silver sink by the wall across the entrance, a sliding window is above the sink that have mahogany blinds on them though the blinds are up. The window gives a look into the backyard that's small but expected for such a place and it is fenced with a dark brown fence. The dishwasher is black and up to date being beside the sink away from the rest of the counter space. There are light brown cupboards under, with some drawers, and above the counter space so the counter can still be used and it's kind of above your head. The fridge is white being brighter than the white walls but it also looks like a slightly newer model with two doors side by side. The table has a rectangle shape and it looks to be dark brown polished wood with similar chairs that have dark blue padding on the back and seat areas. The table can seat about six as that's how many chairs there is around it. The garbage and recycle containers are side by side, only the garbage has a lid on it as it's one of those step on the pedal to open metal ones, between the rest of the kitchen and the silver metal door leading out back with a brown outside door on the more inside part though it is open. The metal door has windows allowing you to also glance outside through them.

Noticing movement the Mad King pauses and turns to see X-ray enter the kitchen. "Morning."

"Good morning." X-ray greets and the Mad King turns back to what he's doing.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Why not have a seat?" The Mad King informs him and X-ray nods.

"Sure." X-ray settles at the table where he can still see the other. He watches him cook for a little bit as he finishes up, even turning off the stove, then the Mad King brings over two plates of pancakes.

The Mad King sets one plate in front of X-ray and the other in front of a seat beside him. He grabs the syrup and two forms placing the syrup on the table. He hands X-ray a fork who takes it with a thanks. He sits down while X-ray adds some syrup to his pancakes. He takes it when X-ray offers it and while he adds some on his X-ray digs in.

"Mm." X-ray humans at the pleasant taste the perfect amount of fluffiness. He swallows what's in his mouth then licks his lips. "These are good."

"Why thank you." The Mad King thanks him putting the syrup on the table. He also digs and they eat until all of the pancakes are gone. "Alright lets just put the dishes away."

"I can do them." X-ray offers and notices the other about to protest that he doesn't have to do he speaks again. "Please. I want to thank you for making sure a nice breakfast."

"It's not necessary but if it's something you really want to do." The Mad King responds after checking X-rays eyes seeing some determination in them.

X-ray smiles. "Thank you." He takes the plates to the sink and takes off his gloves. He even rolls his sleeves up before setting to work. He doesn't notice the Mad King put the syrup away then leave the kitchen. He finds where everything is to go then turns around drying his hands. He has now noticed that the other isn't here so he glances around. He puts the towel on the counter and grabs his gloves. He puts them back on as he walks out of the kitchen. He is wondering where the Mad King could have gone. He almost makes it to the stairs when the Mad King comes down them.

"Ah. There's something that I wanted to give you." The Mad King explains and X-ray tilts his head in curiosity. He hands him something in his hand that he offers to the other.

X-ray straightens his head and looks to the offered hand to see what it is.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen:

There in the Mad Kings hand is a key attached to an empty silver key ring.

He picks it up and when he does so the Mad King pulls his hand back.

"It's the spare key." The Mad King explains causing X-ray to look up to him in which he smiles warmly. "This will allow you to come and go as you please. You're always welcome in my place here."

X-ray blinks in surprise then he finds himself smiling as his heart soars as well as feeling warm. "Thank you." He hugs the other who hugs him back.

After a few moments the two of them pull away.

"Vav is probably wondering where I am." X-ray admits pulling out his phone. He also adds the key to his set of keys. He sees that Vav has texted him quite a few times trying to get ahold of him. He sees that he's just wondering where he is. "Yeah. He is." He texts the other back apologizing and saying that he's at the place of someone he personally knows. He adds that he lost track of time then accidentally crashed at the others place. He lowers his phone and looks to the Mad King. "I should probably head back."

"Are you going to be okay?" The Mad King asks a little worriedly.

X-ray takes a deep breath and slightly glance away. "I'm not sure... I might be coming here for the next while. I don't want Vav to catch on and find out. Not like this."

"I understand. I shall await your arrival back." The Mad King nods at this and X-rays flashes a small appreciated smile.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon Ryan." X-ray heads off with that as the Mad King, Ryan, says his own see you later and he looks to his phone seeing a reply from Vav.

Oh thank goodness! We all were worried that you were captured by a villain or something.

Sorry about that Vav.

That's okay. I'm at Hilda's lab. Come on.

I want to stop at the apartment right now.

Okay. I guess we'll see you soon.

I'll see you.

X-ray puts his phone away with that and he continues on his way to head back to the apartment. He is about halfway there when he stops as he is approached by a familiar face. "Joel." He slightly gasps taking a step back.

Joel smiles in greeting to the other. "Hello there my dear omega." He greets and X-ray glares at him but before the raven could speak he continues. "I have good news. Our son wants to be a family with us." He reaches over and puts an arm around X-rays waist. "Isn't it perfect?" He questions with half open eyes as he brings his other hand to trail it along X-rays jawline. "It'll be perfect. You, me and our son. Doesn't that sound like a dream come true to you as well? Come with me now and we can pick up our son."

X-ray clenches his teeth and he shoves Joel away harshly shocking the alpha. He manages to escape the others grasp as Joel stumbles back just a step.

Joel looks to the X-ray surprised by this reaction.

"No." X-ray sternly tells him. "I'm not YOUR omega!"

"You were once. I still own you!" Joel counters. "And I am giving you the chance to be a family with our son!" He slightly snaps even narrowing his eyes. He reaches over grabbing X-ray by the collar of his outfit. "Now be a good omega and come with the alpha that desires you."

"Let go of me Joel." X-ray demands with a low growl of warning. "I am not interested in you. I am not going with you."

Joel snarls and tries to tower over X-ray in an attempt to intimidate him. "Are you defying me!?"

X-ray isn't intimidated and he stares right into the alphas eyes. "I told you. I'm not going with you." He growls back. "I have a better alpha to watch out for me now. I am never going back to you! Not after what you did!" He knocks the others hands away making him let him go. "And there's no way that you can make me!" He stands tall. "Alpha's like you are despicable and they should take notes from better alphas like Ryan."

"Ryan!?" Joel questions hands clenching tightly into fists.

"Yes. I plan on letting him be my alpha. And there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind!" X-ray confirms. "Now listen here." He taps his right pointer finger against the others chest. "You had better stop all of this because I will not just take it. Get that through your thick skull." He moves his hand back to his side. "Goodbye Joel. I don't want to ever see you again." He walks past Joel bumping against him as he goes as if to prove that he's really serious. He doesn't even glance back and keeps his head high.

Joel spins around to look to X-ray as the other walks away. "Hold it!" He commands but X-ray doesn't even pause or glance back. "I said stop you slut!" He tries louder but still no reaction. "I am Your Alpha! Listen to me like a good omega! I command you!"

X-ray still ignores him. He keeps going and as Joel watches he disappears from sight when he gets far enough away.

Joel growls to himself and glares in the direction that X-ray went off in. "Fine. If you want to be like that and play with things this way. Then I can show you what happens when My omega defies me." He turns away heading elsewhere almost stomping in anger.

X-ray jogs a little then he slows to a stop glancing back with no sign of Joel. He sighs in relief and turns away. "It's all up to Kerrys decision." He keeps going his head down as he doesn't notice anyone that he passes by. He makes it the apartment and sits down on the couch. He places his elbows on his knees and links his hands together that stretch past his knees. He stares at his hands thinking for a few moments then sighs heavily closing his eyes. "I just don't know what will happen." He unlinks his hands and brings them up to burry his face into them. "What if he does take Kerry away? But then again does Kerry truly hate me now? I mean he did run away..." He flinches hard at the memory and bites his bottom lip almost making it bleed. He releases his lip after a moment with a really heavy sigh and his hands drop to his lap. "I can't stay here." He gets up to his feet. "Vav will find me. Or one of the others." He heads to his room and changes out of his X-ray outfit putting on a black t-shirt with a yellow batman logo on the centre of the chest area. He also puts on dark jeans and blacks socks before grabbing his purple sweater. He grabs a plain black backpack he has grabbing his phone charger, toothbrush and toothpaste into a sandwich bag, two random shirts as well as pants, his DS with the case holding his games as well as the charger and also a pair of pyjama pants. He put all of these into the backpack before zipping it closed. He puts it on his back making sure to have his cell and keys. He opens his phone sending off a text to Vav first.

I need some time away. I'll be staying at my friends place. I don't know how long I'll be but please let me be for a bit. I just really need this time away right now. Please do this for me. Thank you.

He then switches to the Mad King's contact to send a text.

I need to stay at your place for a bit. I know I like just left but I'll see you soon.

He sends that deciding to tell the other more about it when he gets there. He stuffs his phone into his pocket then heads to leave. He is about to leave putting on his runners when he feels his phone vibrate from his pocket. He pulls out his phone to check and sees that both have replied. He checks Vav's reply first.

What!? X-ray what's going on!? You've been acting a little weird and distant lately. Come on we're your friends and we want to help you. Talk to us. Please. Any of us. Just talk to us.

X-ray closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Sorry Vav. Not this time." He opens his eyes and sends a response back.

Sorry Vav. Not now. Please just respect my decision.

He then checks the other text.

Okay. I'm still home so I'll see you soon. Stay as long as you want.

X-ray smiles then sends his thanks through text. He puts his phone away and makes sure he has his shoes on before leaving the apartment. He makes sure that it's locked behind himself then he heads off heading to the Mad King's residence.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter fifteen:

"What?!" Vav questions in surprise causing some of those who are in the lab to jump but they all turn to him.

"Vav? What's wrong?" Hilda questions in curiosity.

"X-ray says that he's going to be away for a bit. He didn't give any reason other than just needing it. He doesn't even know himself how long he'll be away for. He asked that we just leave him be." Vav explains. "I tried asking him to talk to us or even just one of us but he refused and told me to just respect his decision."

"Maybe he just needs a break from the stress of all the hero stuff?" Ash offers as an explanation in which Vav shakes his head.

"No. He's never acted like this before." Vav informs them. "He's never taken so many breaks so close together. If he wanted to just take a break from it all then he would have just done so. Not have a few small breaks then one possibly big one. He doesn't work that way." He turns away with a deep frown of worry. "He's being strangely distant and it's not normal."

"Well Vav right now I don't think it's a good idea to push him." Ash informs him. "I mean something might be going on yes but he doesn't want to talk to us about it and it is possible he needs time away before he can tell us what it is."

Vav looks away still worried.

"Is he staying at a relatives place?" Hilda asks in which Vav shakes his head.

"He said a friends place." Vav corrects her.

"Well maybe he's talking to that friend."

Vav glances to Ash.

"I mean if he's staying there then they might know what's going on. X-ray might not want to discuss it with us but at least there is a good chance that he is at the very least talking to someone about it." Ash smiles softly trying to give some comfort to the worried omega. "Let's leave him alone for now and wait. It's the best thing we can do."

Vav looks down his eyes falling to half open. He turns to look to his mate who came over putting a hand on his shoulder.

"X-ray strong." Morgar reminds him with confidence in what it is that he is saying. "X-ray be fine."

Vav sighs closing his eyes for a moment as he lets out the sigh and opens his eyes halfway after speaking. "I guess. I just hope that he'll tell us."

Mogar pulls the other into a hug to try to calm and or assure his omega. He allows the other to slightly nuzzle him as Vav manages to relax under his alphas comfort and scent.

The others do share looks of worry of what will happen but it is true that all they can do is give X-ray time and wait.

…..

Dragonface is walking along outside wanting some fresh air to try to think. He is looking down as he walks running through what had happened between both Joel and X-ray. He's not fully sure what to think anymore and wonders who he should believe. He groans as there almost doesn't seem to be a right answer because he wants to give both the benefit of the doubt but they are saying such different things about each other.

"Ah. There you are."

Dragonface pauses then turns around upon hearing a voice and he turns around to face Joel who is approaching him from the way that he had come from.

Joel slows to a stop as soon as he stops in front of the other. "I'm glad that I found you." He pauses then sniffs the air only to grin. "Your alpha scent is coming in." He notes with pride and happiness. "Good. Now I'll be able to teach you everything about being a good alpha." He slightly turns away. "Now come along. It's time to make your adoption." He fully turns but pauses when Dragonface speaks up wanting to know something from him before they go anywhere.

"You got mother back?"

Joel spins around looking at Dragonface with anger in his face making the youngster blink in surprise at the sudden look on the man's face. "Your mother doesn't love you!" He snaps and Dragonface's eyes widen upon hearing this making his heart feel like it stopped for a moment before beating slightly faster. "Your mother doesn't want you anymore so I'm not going to be going with your mother." He gives a smile that looks more like a smirk to the young hero. "But don't worry. We can be a happy family with you and me away from this place."

Dragonface's breath catches in his throat for a moment then he swallows harshly just before X-ray's words ring through his head.

I was unable to support us both so I looked for a good place for you and I found it. So I had to leave you there when no one would see me. To be honest doing that was one of the most heartbreaking and hardest things I have ever had to do. But it was for the best at the time. So you would have a better life.

Dragonface shakes his head lightly while taking a step back. "That's not what mother told me."

"What!?" Joel slightly snarls in shock upon hearing this but Dragonface just turns around running off in the opposite direction then turning a corner. He watches reeling in shock at what had just happened before his eyes narrow and his face changes to rage. "How the fuck did that fucking slut talk to him without me finding out!?" His lips turn upwards into a smirk. "Oh well. This won't stop me. He'll see one day that I am what he needs in his life and no one like that fucking girly alpha who doesn't deserve to be called as such from how he acts. One day he will thank me for what I am doing." He turns away sparing one final slight glance back over his shoulder. "I will have my way in the end." He heads off with that heading in the direction of the orphanage.

Dragonface covers his mouth with both hands to hold back his sobs as he had hidden around the corner where he could hear the other. He hardly has even noticed the tears streaming down his face as a few quiet hiccups pass through him. He can't believe what he had just heard the man he once wanted to call father say as it makes his heart sink. He lets go of his mouth and dashes off the way he had been running away Joel.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter sixteen:

X-ray arrives and is about to knock before remembering that he has the key. He pulls it out of his pocket and unlocks the door. He figures that he probably should get in the habit of doing this after all. He heads inside after stuffing his keys back into his pocket. He makes sure to close the door behind himself then he glances around after locking it.

The Mad King comes over to him with a smile of greeting. "Hey."

"Hey." X-ray greets back and slightly takes a deep breath.

"Is everything alright?" The Mad King questions in worry while moving closer to the other.

"I'm just a little rattled still." X-ray admits reaching his left hand across himself to rub against his right arm. "I ran into Joel." He begins while the Mad King listens to him. "And I finally told him off. I'll admit it was a little scary but I did it."

The Mad King can't help but smile upon hearing this and pulls X-ray into a hug. "You did the right thing." He tells the other who snuggles against him while closing his eyes as the alpha watches. "You did real good." He leans down placing a gentle kiss to the top of X-ray's head.

"I just hope that it'll finally be over with Joel and he'll leave me alone." X-ray admits and the other starts stroking his hair in assurance.

"If not I'll be there to back you up next time."

X-ray smiles softly to himself at that. "I'm holding you to it." He responds almost making the Mad King laugh slightly.

"You have my word."

Meanwhile…

Vav arrives to the apartment and heads over to X-ray's room wondering if the other has left yet or not. He peers inside and finds that no one inside. He notices the X-ray suit has been left on the bed making him sigh softly and heads away to his room wanting to lay down to think for a little bit. "What could have caused X-ray to act this way? I just wanna know." He sighs a little heavier this time and closes his eyes. "I wonder if it has ties to that alpha…" He trails off then his eyes snap open fully as he gasps only to quickly sit up on his bed. "That Alpha!" He speaks to himself in full realization. "That has to be it!" He hurries to his feet and races out of the apartment making sure that the door is closed and locked behind himself. He keeps running as he heads away from the building heading towards the forest. He doesn't run all the time as he does need some breaks but he does make it there. "Mogar! Mogar!" He calls as he approaches the treehouse that was built by professionals after X-ray and Vav's failed attempt.

Mogar peers out the window looking down to his mate only to climb through jumping down to the ground. "Vav?"

"I think I figured out something that might be the reason X-ray was acting weird." Vav tells the other. "We have to find a certain alpha and you have the best nose out of anyone I know. Joel is what X-ray called him. He smells of camp fire smoke and the beef powder in the dry noodle pack."

Mogar nods and the two head off to the city to begin their search for the man.

…

Dragonface returns to the orphanage knowing that he has to talk to the caretaker about not letting Joel adopt him. He stops and hides slightly around the corner so he can listen in on their conversation.

"Yes that's right." Joel confirms to the other. "Now can we hurry and get this done with."

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait while we do a background check." The caretaker informs him.

"WHAT!?" Joel roars in rage upon hearing this. "I am the boy's father! I have every fucking right to be taking him with me!"

"I am sorry but it is how we do things around here." The caretaker responds currently not sounding impressed with the alpha. "And I'm not liking your attitude. Keep this up and I'll do what I'm thinking of doing which is saying no to your request."

Joel huffs in anger. "You haven't heard the last of me." He then storms out of the office not noticing that Dragonface had been listening in on the twos conversation.

Dragonface lets out a shaky breath of slight relief once Joel is out of sight then heads into the office in which the caretaker looks up only to blink in surprise.

"How long were you there?" The caretaker questions the boy not having expected the other to appear like that.

"Long enough." Dragonface admits to the other. "Listen. Can you not send me with him?" He pleads looking a little sadly at the caretaker who looks back with sympathy. "He acted nice but he isn't actually that way. He's a liar and someone I don't want to call father."

The caretaker gives a nod and speaks in assurance. "Don't worry about that. I really don't like his attitude and I am definitely thinking about rejecting his request."

Dragonface smiles appreciatively upon hearing this. "Thank you." He leaves the office with that feeling better about this whole thing.

…

Mogar and Vav stop outside of the orphanage and look at it as Mogar nods to it as if to say that he smells that the other seems to have gone here.

"Why would he be here?" Vav questions in confusion as he can catch the smell of the alpha Joel. He tilts his head as he tries to figure out what business this alpha could have at an orphanage and if it ties in any way to X-ray. "It doesn't make sense." He frowns deeply not fully sure what to think about what could be happening as things seem to be rather complicated with what little information the two have.

The door begins to open with someone grumbling in which the two quickly hide in some nearby bushes to watch.

Joel leaves the orphanage with the door swinging closed behind him and he stomps away from the orphanage. "That fucking bitch. I'll fucking show her! I'll make sure that the slut of an omega knows what happens when you cross me. He won't get away with rejecting me for that other fucking pathetic alpha! No one refuses me and gets away with it. Especially not an omega who won't do as he's told."

Vav and Mogar glance to each other in worry and slightly confusion but they turn to see the other leaving so with Vav in the lead they head after him to follow him. They want to see where this alpha goes and if they can learn anything more about what is going on but they don't really like how Joel seems to be acting.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen:

X-ray and the Mad King are watching TV together while chilling on the couch to relax.

They are leaning against each other currently as they continue to watch the superman movie as it was on.

The Mad King had made sure to put his crown down onto the couch where they aren't sitting and X-ray still has his glasses on currently.

X-ray's eyes flicker up to look to the other alpha, who is just watching the TV with half open eyes, silently for a moment before finally speaking. "Hey. Ryan."

"Yeah?" The Mad King turns his attention to X-ray opening his eyes normally.

"I was wondering something." X-ray begins and the other makes a sound of encouragement to continue. "You don't have an omega do you?"

"Nope." The Mad King informs him honestly.

"Then maybe…" X-ray slightly glances away a little worried about bringing this up. "Maybe I could be your omega and we can start a new life together here in the city?"

The Mad King smiles upon hearing this come from the other. "I'd be happy to do that with you." He confirms and X-ray smiles glad that the other has accepted.

"Thank you so much." X-ray thanks him with gratitude and hopes that maybe with the others help he can be okay faster than if he had to deal with this alone. He shifts and the Mad King lets him. He moves onto the others lap with his legs dangling off of one side then lays his head on the others chest now done.

The Mad King brings one hand around the other's waist then he holds out the other hand in X-rays view making X-ray blink at it in surprise.

X-ray glances to the Mad King who smiles gently then he turns back to the offered hand reaching towards it. He lays his arm against the other putting their hands together where they intertwine their fingers to hold each other's hands. He closes his eyes once this is done and they stay pretty much like that for a good while until it gets late.

They shut off the TV then head off to bed together to sleep side by side as the Mad King wants to make sure X-ray is assured that no matter what he's here for him. Plus they are together now on top of that and having the other lying next to them they find themselves falling asleep easier.

….

Mogar and Vav watch as Joel enters a white one story house and aren't sure that they can get much more information but Vav is a little worried that if they pry then X-ray will stay away longer.

"We should just head home." Vav says getting up to standing straight and Mogar glances to him. "We at least have something. Not sure what it means but it's something." He turns and walks away with the other joining him shortly afterwards.

…..

Hilda sits there at his desk with only her desk lamp giving light in the dark room as it is late. She has an empty blueprint in front of herself but he is only tapping the white paint pen against the paper as if she can't think of what to put on it. Her eyes may be turned to the paper but the gaze holds a faraway look. "I mean would it really work?" She wonders to herself in the quiet darkness.

Three days later…

The Mad King blinks his eyes open as sunshine shines into the morning with the birds chirping their morning song. He sees that X-ray is still asleep so he gets up and leaves the room only wearing the black pants he went to bed with.

Later X-ray blinks his eyes halfway as he wakes up finding that the other isn't beside him so he sits up and rubs one eye tiredly. He yawns then gets up grabbing his glasses from the nightstand putting them on. He is wearing a borrowed black tank top that is much too big on him and his own pyjama pants. He leaves the room and looks around but doesn't spot the other right away so he heads downstairs going to the kitchen.

There on the table is a note with some waffles that give off a warm and delicious smell that enters his nose pleasantly.

X-ray moves closer and he picks up the note looking it over noticing that it is rather short.

Good morning. I have stepped out because there is something I need to do. But after you eat and get dressed come down to the address below because there's something in that area that I want you to see.

X-ray slightly tilts his head wondering just what it is that the Mad King wishes to show him. He decides that maybe he should step outside for the first time in the past few days as maybe some fresh air will be nice. He is also rather curious about what the Mad King is talking about in the note so it's the perfect excuse to go outside finally. He puts the note down and enjoys the delicious waffles before heading off to get ready for the day. He changes into a black t-shirt and jeans adding his purple sweater on top keeping it unzipped. He even brushes his hair then he heads off making sure to lock the place behind himself. He heads the location that the Mad King had given him and after a little walking he slightly glances around until he turns spotting a sign. He moves closer to the chalk sign placed there on the sidewalk.

Help us build an orphanage for the kids on the streets. Even a few minutes of help can make a difference.

He looks up and smiles softly at the sight he sees there.

The Mad King is among the volunteers and construction workers at the sight. He is helping pull some rope with a few others to pull up a part of the frame for the construction workers to seal into place. He is wearing a black tank top with black slightly tight sweatpants and he doesn't have his crown with him.

X-ray lightly crosses his arms over his chest slightly leaning back as well as smiling at the sight of his alpha doing something good. He must admit that he rather likes this surprise especially as the other lets go of the rope when the workers give the signal to do so then wipes some sweat from his forehead. He moves closer and notices some plastic jugs with no lids and filled with water. He picks up a clear one and holding it against his chest as he approaches his mate who turns to look to him smiling in greeting when he sees who it is.

Vav and the others are walking by when Vav stops as he notices something getting the others attention.

They watch, unable to hear them, as X-ray and another male seem to be interacting at the site that is under construction with the help of the public.

x-ray offers the other some water for a drink and the other looks at it then smiles before bringing it up dumping the water over his head. He seems to laugh while slightly turning away closing his eyes as he brings his hands up for a moment like a shield his face from being splashed. He lowers his hands and looks to the other again once it's done in which they share a smile.

That's when the other puts the jug down and reaches towards X-ray.

X-ray tries to run but the other catches him and pulls him into a hug in which both are laughing as if for a little bit forgetting about anything that might have been bothering them. He slightly struggles as his clothes obviously become damp from the other who is still wet from what he did.

Vav is the first to move to turn away. "Well. I think we should go. Seeing him happy is enough for me right now." He is about to begin walking when Hilda speaks.

"I swear I know that man that X-ray is with." Hilda slightly narrows her eyes trying to think of where she has seen the other before.

"We can think about that later. Come on. Let's keep going." Vav tells her and so the group heads off to continue the patrol to look out for any possible villains that might appear.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter eighteen:

"Why don't you stay and help out a little?" The Mad King offers to the other.

"I don't see why not." X-ray agrees and is put down by the other in which he turns to him. "Where do we start?" He asks then a construction worker approaches them getting their attention as his footsteps disturb loose rocks.

"Hey. You two feel like destroy something?" The worker asks and X-ray nods excited so the Mad King gives a 'why not' shrug. "Great. We got donated some walls but we can't use the drywall. We need someone or two people to sledge hammer the dry wall off of the wood."

"Yes!" X-ray looks rather pumped to do this and the two follow the worker to where it is.

Each of them are given gloves, a hard hat and a sledge hammer.

"Have fun." The worker leaves them to it and the two share smirks with each other.

"Oh don't worry. We will."

X-ray and the Mad King both approach a slightly long piece of the donated wall.

X-ray raises the sledge hammer more to the side as he can't just swing it over his head. He takes the swing slamming it into the drywall smashing right through it.

The Mad King prepares his own swing as X-ray glances to him then he also takes a swing getting the same results.

X-ray laughs and the two continue to pound the dry wall into pieces as if just taking out stress or frustration on it.

They finish after a little bit and put the top of the sledgehammers down to slightly lean against the handles for a moment for a break.

X-ray wipes some sweat from his forehead while the Mad King lets out a slight huff of air looking at their work.

They got a decent amount done which pleases them both and they even share good job smiles with one another.

"That was fun." X-ray admits and puts his sledgehammer to lean against a large rock that's nearby.

"It was." The Mad King agrees picking up his sledgehammer up again. "I think I'll do a little more and get the rest off."

"I want a break. I'm gonna go get us some lemonades." X-ray responds and the Mad King nods.

"Sounds good to me."

"See you soon." X-ray and the Mad King wave to each other as X-ray heads off after that making sure to give back anything he borrowed. He heads away from the site having an idea of where to go for some lemonade. He slows to a stop as he turns to a place he was passing by. His heart sinks a little as he looks at the orphanage. "Kerry…" He whispers to himself sadly then after swallowing harshly he walks up to the front door and knocks.

The door is answered by the caretaker in which X-ray flashes a greeting smile.

"I was hoping to talk about one of your kids." X-ray admits and the caretaker nods.

"Come." The caretaker allows him inside then takes him to the office where they sit on either side of a desk. "What is it that you'd like to talk about?" She asks folding her hands on the brown wooden desk.

"I wanted to talk about Kerry… Um… Dragonface." X-ray begins.

"I suspected so." The caretaker responds with a gentle something. "What about him?"

"How is he doing?" X-ray questions watching the caretaker as he waits for a response about the other.

…..

Dragonface is laying on his bed letting himself think for a bit then he turns his head, he's on his stomach head to the side, to look to one of the teddies on his bed. His eyes land upon the superman doll only blink and he jolts up holding his torso up with his arms on the bed. He smiles softly and brings one hand up to wipe away some tears. "Thank you." He turns getting up and leaving his room smile on his face.

…

"He's had a lot happen recently but he is doing okay. Has a bit to think about but I mean he seems to be taken everything well." The caretaker explains and X-ray feels some relief upon hearing this as it means that the other is still here. "I think knowing that one of his idols is concerned about him and came to see how he was doing."

"Thank you." X-ray gets up to his feet. "That is all that I wish to discuss." He turns to leave but only gets halfway before the caretaker asks him to wait so he stops.

"You're his mother. Aren't you?" The caretaker questions and there is a moments pause before X-ray sighs.

"Yes. I am the boy's mother." X-ray confirms. "But I doubt that he wants to see me right now. Thank you for your time." He heads off with that leaving the orphanage.

"I see." The caretaker smiles softly. "He does take after you I think." She stays there for a little bit before getting up and leaving the office. She turns once outside of it but stops as Dragonface is there. "Ah. Hello there." She greets.

"You're hardly in there unless." Dragonface blinks then looks up to her face. "was someone here?" He asks and the caretaker nods.

"Yes. Just one of your idols that came here to check on how you were doing." The caretaker confirms and Dragonface slightly gasps only for his expression to brighten.

"I knew it! I knew he loved me! I knew he still cared!" Dragonface chants while slightly hopping around with slight fist pumps making the caretaker chuckle slightly.

…

X-ray returns to the Mad King with two cups of lemonade and he sees that the Mad King is tearing off the last part of drywall. "Hey." He greets coming to a stop in which the other turns to him.

"Hey." The Mad king greets and tosses the piece of drywall away just before straightening. He removes his gloves and hardhat putting them off to the side for now then accepts the offered lemonade.

The two stand there for a moment drinking the yummy lemonade then when they stop drinking for a few moments X-ray speaks.

"I stopped by the orphanage." X-ray looks to the Mad Kings blue eyes that he's come to adore. "Joel hasn't taken Kerry away. He's still at the orphanage."

The Mad King smiles and brings one arm around the other. "That's good news."

X-ray nods and leans against his alpha in which they continue to enjoy their lemonade for a bit.

Neither noticing someone watching them before the person watching them moves away heading off elsewhere.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter nineteen:

The group are hanging out at Hilda's lab as nothing turned up during their patrol to look for any villains. Hilda is going through some papers on her desk while Ash is writing on a notepad while sitting in a chair, Rusty is leaning against a wall taking a drink from his beer and finally Mogar and Vav are sitting at a small table together as Mogar watches Vav play on his phone. They all turn when the door opens only to see the mayor walking into the lab.

Hilda moves away from her desk leaving the papers there and moves closer. "Mayor? What's going on? What brings you here?" She inquires something that all of them are wondering about.

"I just needed your insight on something about the Mad King." The mayor informs them making them all look surprised.

"The Mad King!?" Hilda questions in shock and gets a nod in return.

"Yeah. I heard that he was seen in a location so I went to go look." The mayor begins the explanation. "When I got there I noticed that he was helping with the building of the orphanage for the kids on the streets. I stayed and watched and another strange thing happened. I saw X-ray out of his costume get close to him. They seemed to be close."

"WHAT!?" The others question in shock and Hilda brings her right hand to her chin in slight thought.

"I thought I recognized him." Hilda mostly says to herself in slight thought. "But to think that it was the Mad King of all people."

"It's strange." The Mayor speaks up again. "It's like suddenly he's changed to a different person. Like he's given up on the villain way."

"Could it be all for X-ray?" Ash's suggestion causes everyone to turn to her. "I mean he is an alpha and Vav you said that X-ray had recently found an alpha right?"

Vav nods in confirmation only to gasp. "Wait. You think that this new alpha and the Mad King are one in the same!?"

Ash nods. "Exactly." She confirms in response. "I mean it would make sense that if after the Mad King did something to gain some of X-rays trust or something then he shows that he has changed then maybe X-ray might give him a chance." She points out. "Maybe he wants to make sure that X-ray knows that he has changed."

"Huh." Hilda blinks at that theory. "That is actually very plausible." She agrees with what Ash is saying.

"Well if that's so then it seems we might be able to erase the Mad King's name as a possible threat." The mayor nods seemingly satisfied with that explanation.

"Well with X-ray there then yeah probably." Hilda confirms with a slight nod.

"Thank you very much." The mayor leaves after that.

"Well. It's getting late." Hilda speaks once the mayor is gone and the others turn to her. "Why don't you all go and get some rest." She suggests and they nod.

So everyone heads home for the night though Mogar ends up heading to the apartment with Vav to just hang out for the night.

The next morning Hilda heads off out on a walk with a rather specific destination in mind.

She pauses outside of the building and she looks up to it taking a deep breath before looking to the door. She heads towards it and heads inside with the door closing behind her. She notices a sign and follows the arrow until she spots a room that looks like an office which she approaches seeing a woman inside looking at a computer. She knocks on the door causing the woman to jump then look to her only to relax. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." She admits moving a little further inside. "I was just hoping that you could help me."

"How may I help you?" The woman asks giving a kind smile while Hilda settles in the chair in front of the desk. She has her elbows on the desk and hands linked under her chin.

"I was hoping to give a request for an adoption here." Hilda explains and the woman looks happy with that answer.

"Gladly." The woman turns to the computer possible opening a new folder. "Let's get this started then shall we? We'll need to a background check and everything as protocol to how we do this. Let's start with your name first."

"Hilda." Hilda informs her and gives the rest of the needed information then waits as the lady puts it into the computer then checks a few things.

"Hm. I see." The woman smiles then turns to Hilda. "Okay. Next we need the name of the child you would like to request to adopt. We can walk around if needed unless you already have one in mind."

"I do actually." Hilda informs her. "I was hoping to take Dragonface in."

"Ah I see." The woman nods and turns adding that as she quickly types it in. "Alright. We've finished your request form."

"Excuse me!?"

The two girls turn to the doorway where Joel stands and the two swear that steam could be blowing out of his ears from how angry he looks.

The woman stands up slamming her hands onto the desk. "You have to wait! Come back sometime later!"

Joel ignores this and storms into the room instead in which he glares at Hilda. "Don't you fucking dare." He snarls at her. "That boy is mine! I am his father and with that I have every right to take him away!"

"Excuse me?!" Hilda questions getting to her feet and glaring as she looks Joel right in the eyes. "I don't care who you are but you listen here. He is a human as much as the rest of us and not an object to be claimed like property."

Joel growls lowly in his chest in a dangerous way but Hilda refuses to back off. "What would you know!?" He demands of the girl who doesn't even flinch. "He needs an alpha to teach him how to be a true alpha. Not some useless beta."

"What he needs is someone that won't teach him to be an asshole like you." Hilda responds and Joel snarls in rage.

"Why you!" Joel seems to be about to start a fight when Hilda pulls out her big freeze ray pointing it at him.

"Back off." Hilda demands to the other. "I am tired of hearing all of that nonsense coming from that mouth of yours."

"You are not worthy of being a parent." Joel almost sounds like he wants to laugh.

"Actually it is you that is not worthy of being a parent." The other woman in the room declares directed at Joel. "Now listen here mister. I don't care who you are but if you don't leave I will call the cops on you."

"Ha! The cops won't do shit!" Joel counters with a slight laugh. "I am an alpha."

"Let's test that out. And if you're wrong then I will ban you from the property." The woman picks up the phone about to start dialing before Joel growls.

"Fine. I shall see you later to finalize me taking him." Joel turns and leaves obviously still wanting to be able to take the boy with him.

"And don't come back!" The woman calls after him hanging up the phone.

Once he's gone Hilda puts the freeze gun away and turns to the woman who smiles appreciatively at her.

The woman offers a hand in which Hilda reaches out offering a hand and Hilda smiles politely turning and slightly shaking the offered hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty:

Dragonface steps into the lab and looks around but feels disappointment at not seeing X-ray anywhere.

"Oh hello there Dragonface." Vav greets. "What's up?"

"Is X-ray here?" Dragonface asks turning to the other hero. "I was hoping to talk to him."

Vav shakes his head. "I'm afraid not." He responds making Dragonface's shoulders drop in disappointment. "He's taking a bit of a break. We're not really sure for how long though."

"Oh okay."

…

X-ray sighs softly as he is laying on the couch while the Mad King is having a shower. He wonders if in the past two days if Joel has taken their son. He sits up deciding that he has to know. He grabs his phone sending a text to his mate before heading off outside in darkly colored jeans, a dark grey t-shirt and a borrowed jacket. He borrowed his mates black leather jacket with dark blue shoulders, two white rings on the part just before the shoulders and three white rings around the wrist area. He just feels like that if something has happened then at least his mates scent will help to keep him calm or at least relax him a little. He makes it to the orphanage but pauses hearing a conversation with a group of boys hanging out just outside.

"So Dragonface got adopted huh?" One boy mentions and another nods in confirmation .

"Mhm. He already left and everything." The boy that nods confirms verbally.

"Heh. Guess a parent wanted a childish boy." The third body gives a whatever shrug.

X-rays breath catches in his throat and he quickly leaves before he is noticed. He runs off in a random direction until he slows down needing to catch his breath. He places a hand on the wall as he slightly hunches over with his other hand on his knee while he pants. He manages to catch his breath and with no one else around he turns around leaning back against the wall hand over his mouth with his eyes shut tightly as tears escape. He holds back his sobs and he isn't fully sure how much time passes before he jumps with a gasp when his phone goes off. He reaches into his pocket pulling it out and slightly sobs with a spark of happiness seeing that it's his mate. He answers and brings his phone up to his ear. "H-Hey." He doesn't even hide the fact that he's crying from the other.

"Hey. What's wrong?" The Mad King questions worry completely taking over his tone. "What happened? Please talk to me."

"He's gone." X-ray sobs to him knowing that his worst fears are coming true. "Kerry's gone! He was adopted and is no longer there."

"Hey. Shhh. It'll be okay." The Mad King tries to assure his upset mate. "Hey. Listen to me. It's going to be alright. Where are you right now."

"Uh." X-ray slightly glances around himself trying to see if he knows where he is but he finds that he isn't too sure. He sniffles and tries to spot a street sign or anything that might help give his location to the other. "Not really but I can see a McDonalds with a movie renting store a grocery store on either side of it." He pauses to take a breath in an attempt to hold back a sob. "I can try to look for a road sign if you need."

"I believe I know where you are actually." The Mad King informs him. "Just stay there and I'll come get you."

"Okay." X-ray agrees. "Then I'll see you soon."

"Yes." The Mad King confirms and the two hang up for now.

So X-ray waits at the entrance of the alley and he wipes his eyes trying to get rid of the tears from his eyes. He tugs on the collar of the jacket pulling it close so he can sniff it closing his moist eyes for a moment. He releases it and opens his eyes afterwards feeling glad that he at least brought this jacket that heavily smells of his mate. He turns hearing a call of his name by the Mad King and he spots the other appearing from around the corner looking for him.

"Ray?" The Mad King tries again and X-ray smiles softly with a few fresh tears reaching his eyes. He is wearing a white tank top with black pants as well as black runners on his feet.

X-ray dashes towards the Mad King who turns hearing him then tackles him in a hug though the Mad King manages to stay standing.

They stand there for a few moments hugging one another as X-ray sobs into his mate's chest. They stay there with the Mad King stroking X-rays hair making soft assuring noises until the other calms down.

"Come on." The Mad King kisses the top of the others head. "Let's go home for now."

X-ray nods. "Okay." He shakily agrees so safely in the Mad King's arms he is lead back to the Mad King's residence. He settles down on the couch with him in which the Mad King has him laying down with his head on his chest. He closes his eyes listening to gentle rumbling the other is making in his chest to calm him down.

The Mad King continues this until X-ray has drifted off into sleep like a spell was put over him. He shifts and manages to get up without waking the other in which he gently lays him on the couch. He grabs a dark blue blanket putting it over his dear sleeping mate. He heads away from the room heading upstairs and once in the office space he pulls out his phone calling a number. He awaits for an answer then finally one comes. "Hey Matt." He greets. "I need you do something for me. Consider it me calling in the favor you owe me."

"Sure what can I do?" The male known as Matt agrees to this.

"I want you to see who adopted Kerry who is also known as Dragonface." The Mad King informs him. "You think you can do that?"

"Yeah. Sure. Just give me maybe an hour." Matt agrees. "Should be rather easy."

"Thank you." The Mad King thanks him then hangs up for now so he heads grabbing a book from the storage in the office. He reads that until his phone rings in which he puts it down to answer his phone. "Hey. You got it?"

"Yup. The one that adopted him is…" Matt gives him the requested information and the Mad King nods.

"Okay thank you." The Mad King thanks him then hangs up. He heads downstairs and sees that X-ray is still sleeping. He grabs a set of keys before heading out of the place making sure to lock it behind himself. He heads off lightly jogging to another building where he enters using the key glancing around in which he sees that no one is around. He hurries inside quickly finding what he's looking for and picks it up. "Perfect." He turns and hurries off after making sure to lock the door behind himself. "I have a plan." He smiles to himself feeling a little excited for the plan that he has formed in his mind. "It's a perfect plan!" He manages to make it back before X-ray awakens. He heads upstairs once more this time to the bedroom putting what he grabbed into a box placed at the bottom of the closet for now. He pulls out his phone and calls a different number. "It's me. I'm calling about your debt."

"Look please I need a little more time. I don't have-" A voice begins in a pleading tone but is cut off as the Mad King speaks again.

"Let me finish." The Mad King orders. "I have a deal for you. I'll erase your debt if you do something for me and I had better see you do it."

There is a pause before the voice on the other side speaks again. "Where do I start?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty one:

X-ray blinks awake and finds that he is on the couch. He shifts to sit up only to turn noticing that he's on the couch with a blanket put over him. He smiles softly though feels like he can't really smile any more than that as he still feels the sadness hitting him. He moves the blanket off and gets up deciding to try to find the other. He tries the kitchen but finds nothing so he heads upstairs and looks into the bedroom finding the Mad King putting away some laundry. He turns away and goes to the bathroom. He exits when done and heads into the bedroom as the Mad King turns to him. "Hey." He greets. "What's up."

"I was gonna finish this up then make some food to eat." The Mad King explains as he puts away the last of the laundry.

"Can I help?" X-ray asks in which the Mad King slightly glances to him. "I mean with the cooking. It'll give me something to do to hopefully take my mind off of things."

The Mad King smiles gently and brings an arm around the others shoulders. "Of course you can. You can do anything that will help you through everything."

"Thank you." X-ray thanks him and together the two of them head downstairs to begin.

The Mad King grabs some ground beef from the freezer to start and he grabs a pan. "Oil is in there." He nods to a cupboard and X-ray opens it finding an assortment of spices alongside a bottle of vegetable oil.

He grabs the oil bringing it over to the Mad King.

"Add a cap full to the pan." The Mad King nods to the red and silver pan he put on the stove so X-ray does as asked then puts the oil away while the Mad King adds the meat to the pan.

X-ray comes back and the Mad King lets him stir as well as separate it with the wooden spoon while he grabs some carrots, broccoli and cauliflower. He already knows how to work the meat to cook it to the perfect amount. He had done some cooking after a bit of mourning that fact that he had to get rid of his child. He found it as one way to help distract himself though not the best it was something at the time.

The Mad King let's X-ray do that while he peels and cuts the carrots. He also cuts the broccoli and cauliflower only to add it all to the pan as X-ray keeps stirring. "Two more things to add." The Mad King heads to grab a bag of some sort of spice then a bottle of soya sauce. He waits for the added things to cook a little then he adds the spices that X-ray reads as Asian stir-fry mix.

The spiced become well mixed before the Mad King adds some of the soya sauce then puts the soya sauce away as well as throwing out the now empty bag.

"And that's how I make stir-fry." The Mad King tells him and X-ray smiles.

"It smells good." X-ray admits as he keeps stirring for now but ends up licking his lips.

"Just wait until you try it." The Mad King responds with a smile and he sets up the table while waiting for the food to be ready.

Once it is ready they divide it onto two plates before putting the pan in the sink as the oven did get turned off.

They sit down and let it cool down a little for a few moments before trying it.

"Mm." X-ray hums at the pleasant flavor that is rather delicious. "This is really good. I'll have to use it again sometime."

"It is one of my favorite ways to make stir-fry." The Mad King admits and so the two talked about the way they cook certain foods while they ate making sure not to have anything in their mouths when speaking.

The two do a cleanup together as X-ray starts the cleaning of the place which the Mad King gladly helps out with. They flopped onto the couch once the entire place had been cleaned. Their bodies are facing away from each other but their heads are side by side with the tops facing each other at about the center of the couch. Their faces turned towards the ceiling.

"That was one way to spend the day." X-ray comments in which the Mad King slightly chuckles at it for a moment.

"Quite." The Mad King agrees and they lay there in silence for a moment or two before X-ray tilts his head to try to look at the other as best as he can.

"I'm glad I met you." X-ray admits and the Mad King also shifts to look to him in return.

"Same love." The Mad King responds and x-ray feels his cheeks warm slightly from that one word.

X-ray smiles softly. "I know we like just started pretty much dating but I love you." He admits.

"I love you too." The Mad King responds without hesitation and the two share a smile as best as they can.

They chilled out on the couch taking a nap there after all of their hard work of getting the place nice and clean. They watched a few movies on the TV after waking up before heading to bed.

The next day…..

X-ray wakes up comfy in the bed but the other isn't there. He sits up and grabs his glasses putting them on. He turns only to spot the other just walking into the bedroom.

"There's something I wanted to do today." The Mad King informs him with a smile. "So let's get dressed shall we?"

"Sure." X-ray gets up and heads towards where his clean clothes are only to stop as his mate speaks up.

"Hold on." The Mad King's words cause X-ray to turn to him. "Today you should wear this." He holds up the X-ray suit making the other blink in surprise and confusion.

"Why? And why do you have it?" X-ray inquires in which the Mad King slightly chuckles as he brings it over to his love.

"Not important right now. Just trust me on this." The Mad King informs him and though X-ray isn't fully sure about this he goes along wondering just what the other has planned for the two of them. He notices that the Mad King generally dresses in his usual attire but without the bowtie and two or three of his buttons are undone on his white under shirt. "Okay. Ready?" He asks after the two of them brushed their hair and X-ray nods.

So the two head on out walking after locking the place.

"Hey. Isn't that the Mad King?" One woman whispers as the two walk by.

"Yeah. What's X-ray doing walking with him?" Another woman whispers back. "Isn't he a villain?"

"Something doesn't seem right here."

"Do you think it's all part of an evil plot?"

"Did he brainwash X-ray or something?"

X-ray moves closer and reaches over taking one of the Mad King's hands into his own in which they intertwine their fingers causing even more whispers. "I'm sorry you have to listen to those." He tells the other who slightly shrugs.

"Just ignore them. I do." The Mad King informs him and they keep walking together refusing to let any whispers get to them as they block it out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty two:

The group, now including Dragonface, is in Hilda's lab hanging out as they wait for a villain to appear racing through the door making them all turn to him.

"Haha! I finally found you!" The villain grins. He is wearing a wrestling mask that only covers the top half of his face leaving his ginger goatee exposed with his naturally slightly rosy lips. "Now then. I can watch your expressions for when I release a gas over the city that will make everyone useless!"

"Oh no you don't!" Vav protests as they get ready to fight against the villain.

"You're gonna have to fight me first." The villain counters.

Vav and Mogar are the first to charge while Dragonface and Hilda prepare as backup.

Rusty and Ash just kind of watch from the sidelines for now.

The villain dodges as Mogar swings his sword in an attempt to hit his hand that he is holding the remote with. He runs around the lab away from the two that chase after him. He skids to a stop as Hilda and Dragonface stand there ready to stop him. He glances around almost frantically before dashing away from them in the opposite direction than Ash and Rusty are in. He skids to a stop finding himself by a wall and he glances around as mainly Vav and Mogar begin to approach in warning that if he plans to go through with his threat then they will stop him. He looks from one hero to the other then back for a moment before his eyes drift elsewhere then he quickly makes a smirk appear on his face. He swings the hand holding the remote up into the air to hold it up almost as if in victory. "Ha! There's no way that you can stop me in time!" He declares before letting out a laugh.

That's when out of seemingly nowhere a familiar beam is shot at the remote destroying it as soon as it hits then said beam vanishes.

They all stand there in shock for a moment before they all turn towards the entrance away.

Standing there is X-ray with his hands on his glasses ready to attack again if needed and the Mad King is standing next to him.

The villain swallows harshly at the sight. "This isn't worth it." He then dashes off disappearing from the building.

"X-ray!" Vav rushes over to his friend upon seeing him. "You're back!" He hugs him surprising X-ray who slowly hugs back.

"Well kinda. I mean the Mad King kind of suggested this." X-ray admits and Vav pulls away only for the two to turn to the other standing next to the green hero.

The Mad King just kind of shrugs it off and Vav gives a smile to the other.

"So. You the Good King now?" Vav questions in which the Mad King rolls his eyes.

"Oh please. That sounds stupid." The Mad King informs him. "I'm sticking with the Mad King. No matter if I'm good or not. It just sounds cooler."

"I think so." X-ray agrees leaning against his mate with a smile that the Mad King returns.

Vav chuckles slightly. "You two look so cute together."

"Heh." X-ray smiles a little more at that. "Glad that you think that."

"Hey. Why don't we discuss somethings about how things will be now?" Hilda suggests directed at the former villain.

"Sure." The Mad King moves away from X-ray as does Vav.

X-ray slightly glances down a little sadly.

"Oh and X-ray." Hilda's voice makes him look up masking his sadness with curiosity. "You missed the announcement so there's something I should tell you."

X-ray jumps when a hand is placed on his arm and he turns only to blink in shock upon seeing Dragonface looking up at him with a serious face.

"Yeah. I adopted Dragonface. He's a part of us now." Hilda informs the other in which the Mad King gives a knowing smile.

X-ray blinks as he continues to look to Dragonface wondering how the other is going to react to him this time.

Dragonface gives X-ray a smile slightly surprising the older hero as he gets an assuring look. "I forgive you. And thank you. For all that you did." He tells X-ray who stares in shock for a few moments before smiling with tears coming to his eyes.

"Thank you for this." X-ray thanks him back with a slight sniffle.

"Aw don't cry." Dragonface speaks with slight worry in his tone.

"I'm just happy." X-ray informs him. "Really happy." He raises a hand that is on the opposite side than Dragonface to wipe some of his tears away.

"I'm glad. Mother." Dragonface responds.

"WHAT!?" The others except for the Mad King roar in surprise and their jaws have dropped.

"I wondered if that was going to happen." The Mad King admits slightly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Heh. Guess there's no point hiding it anymore." X-ray says needing to wipe his moist eyes again before continuing with his arms at his sides as he looks to his friends. "Yes. It's true. I am Dragonface's mother."

"But why didn't you tell me!?" Vav questions still reeling from the shock of it all.

"It'll be easier to understand if I tell you the story. Or at least what generally happened." X-ray admits bringing one hand to cross over his chest to grab onto his other arm by Dragonface's hand. He begins to explain what had happened before then the moment that he had to leave Dragonface at the orphanage. He also adds about how he would leave an unnamed present for the others birthday each year to say sorry. He also explains how at the time he was too scared that his son would hate him if he knew. He even includes how he kept himself distant believing that it was for the best especially after what he had to do. "And suddenly Joel appeared again after all those years. He was trying to get me back with him. Even going after our son here, who is my weakness, to try to make me go with him again or he would make me seem like the bad guy. Which caused me to tell Dragonface the truth after getting help from the Mad King to keep it away from Joel. I had no choice in the matter and I would have to risk it even if I didn't want my own son to hate me. I didn't want to drag anyone into the mess especially after I had hid the truth for so long. The Mad King however ended up helping out and though because of Joel I wasn't too sure at first the Mad King showed me in more detail, more than Mogar did, a different side to alphas. A side that shows that alphas can be nice and kind. He helped me out and well in the end we agreed to try dating each other. I had to take a break after I had told Joel off to try to get him to stop. I knew that Joel was probably going to try something then I found out that Dragonface got adopted. At first I feared the worst that Joel had taken him away for good but now I know better."

"Aw it's okay." Dragonface pats X-rays arm while X-ray moves his one hand to wipe at his once again moist eyes.

"But. Hilda." X-ray lowers his hand and gives a genuine smile, one that the others except for the Mad King hasn't seen recently on him, to her. "I'm glad that Kerry is getting the family and love that he deserves and I know that you will treat him as he deserves."

Hilda stands there for a moment in surprise before smiling her own eyes becoming a little moist. "Thank you." She thanks him as it means a lot to her to hear the other say to her.

Vav rushes over to X-ray throwing his arms around him in a hug while he sobs from the story that had been shared. "Oh X-ray!" He slightly sobs while holding his friend. "I'm so sorry that had happened to you!"

X-ray smiles softly and brings his arms up to hug the other back. "Don't worry about it Vav." He assures him then glances down to Dragonface who hugs the leg of his that he's closest to. He smiles at the two and is glad to have such friends. He slightly laughs when the others also join in for the hug for a few moments before they all pull away from each other. He looks to Dragonface still smiling. "You'll make a great hero and you do so much already to help people." He reaches over placing a hand on his sons head. "I'm proud of you." He gently ruffles the others hair for a moment before slightly moving his hand off.

Dragonface gives his mother a happy smile as he's glad to hear that from him.

X-rays heart soars upon seeing this and he smiles a little more.

No one notices Joel watching from the doorway.

"Tsk." Joel turns around turning his back to the group. "They are just a bunch of idiots. There are better omegas out there and I'll get one even better than that slut to show them that I don't need his pathetic ass. And this omega will be a good obedient one." He heads off after that ordering a plane ticket on his phone as he walks away.

X-ray wouldn't change his life from how it is now with all of those that he cares for. He hasn't seen Joel and other a message that he just deleted wanting to ignore it, he never heard from either. He and the Mad King remain happily together plus with Hilda being Dragonface's guardian he gets to finally hang out with his son kind of in the way that he had been denied of for so long.

Hilda even lets them come over even if it's to just spend time with Dragonface though they do also visit her while there. She and the Mad King also are known to join in on whatever the other two are doing like maybe playing a game with a ball outside. She feels closer than ever before to all three of them through all of their interactions.

Vav and X-ray are happy that they found alphas that treat them right and are the ones that they are meant to be with.

X-ray's life is perfect.

The end.

Mostly written on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects.


End file.
